King for a Day
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Set around the episode that Tommy is captured and brainwashed in Zeo. Yes it does talk about the letter but it is only in the first chapters. This is my first story!
1. Questions

A/N I do not own the Power Rangers if I did then Tommy and Kim would have never broken up. Disney owns them now. This story takes place during ZEO. If Kim did write the letter this is how it should have been handled. I am not a big Kat fan but I will try to write her to character.

A/N This is my first story so and comments would be great.

"Why did she send that letter?"

XXXX

"Zordon, I need to ask a favor but I not sure that you could do it."

"You want me to send you to Florida so that you can talk to Kimberly face-to-face."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Tommy you have been depressed ever since you got that letter. You are not the ranger you used to be."

"I'm sorry Zordon."

"I know that the heart of the team is gone."

"What? Did you call Kim the heart of the team?"

"Yes. I chose her for that very reason. She was also your second-in-command when Jason left. I know you looked to her for decisions."

"Yes I did. I didn't think about her being the heart of the team."

"The answer to your question is yes you can go and talk to her. I think that this might help the team as well."

"Thanks Zordon. Can I go now? I know that it is 9 there and she will be by herself practicing."

"You know her well."

"She doesn't change. She loves going at night so that no one is watching her."

"Alpha, please teleport Tommy to Kimberly."

"Yes Zordon."

"Thanks again Zordon."

"I hope everything is worked out between you two."

"Me too."

Zordon and Alpha watched the Red streak leave the Power Chamber and hope that the Falcon and Crane could once again be reunited.

XXXX

I hoped everyone liked it. Please let me know. Also I somewhat know where the story is going but if you have any ideas you can let me know.


	2. Answers

A/N I decided toput this up as well today. Anyways I do not own the Power Rangers or any characters.

Kim stood up again after falling from the beam for the third time tonight.

"Why can't I get this right? It is a simple twist flip. It is not that hard."

"Practicing alone and talking to yourself my my little Crane aren't we in for it tonight."

"Tommy? How? Why?"

"I think you know the how and you can guess the why."

"Teleport and the letter."

"Yeah so answer my question for me please."

"There is no other guy I made that up and I still love you. I don't think that we can be together. You are there and I am here. You have Kat with you."

"Okay one at a time. There is no other guy but you still love me. You don't think that we can be together though because I have Kat. Kim I love you. Kat will not replace you. She may have the Pink Ranger Power but she is not my Pink Princess. You are. I miss you. Why would you think that I would want to break up?"

"Well Kat wrote to me and said that I needed to do something to snap you out of your depression. She made it sound like you didn't like a girlfriend you never talked to or never seen."

"I don't know why Kat would write that. I loved our phone calls and letters. It made me cherish the time we got so much more."

"I know but Tommy you are there and I am here. I miss being a power ranger."

"I miss you being a power ranger too. I called Kat by your name several times. She is not you. I miss our combined attacks. I want to see you as Zeo Ranger 1: Pink"

"I want that too but how can I go back and ask for my powers back. She went on the Zeo quest I didn't."

"You went on the Ninja Quest and she didn't. I think that you would make a perfect pink again. You are after the original Pink."

"Tommy I still have training to do here."

"I know but it is only another month then competition."

"You remembered."

"Yeah I did. It was important to me. I planned on being here but if you want to still be apart I will understand."

"No silly you came down here the least I could do is take pity on you and go back out with you. After all we are the Falcon and Crane."

"Make me feel special why don't, you."

"Tommy I told you that I still love you. You are also the reason that I can't stick my landing. I haven't been able to focus since I wrote that letter."

"Well neither have I. The team is planning an intervention I think."

"I'm sure that they are. You know they have not written to me and asked why. I can't believe that."

"I told them not too. I needed to figure this out on my own plus they are sort of mad at you."

"Yeah I can imagine."

"Anyway I need to get back and you need to practice. I love you. Are we okay?"

"Yes we are and I love you too."

They stayed in each other's arms for the longest time until Tommy's communicator went off.

"Yes, Zordon."

"Tommy we need to teleport you back before you are caught."

"Okay Zordon. I guess give me 2 minutes and then teleport me."

"Okay."

"Bye Kim."

"Bye Tommy."

They kiss right before Tommy became a red streak then disappeared into the night.

"Thanks Zordon." Kim said into her communicator.

"You are welcome Kimberly and may the power protect you."

"I will."

Tommy landed in the Power Chamber and looked up at Zordon.

"Thank you Zordon and Alpha. I think that I am finally back."

"You are welcome and I am glad that the ranger that I chose to be the Red Zeo is back."

XXXX

This is not the end unless everyone wants me to stop here. I do have other chapters wrote but if everyone feels like this is done then I will let it be. Just let me know.


	3. Tommy's Missing

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Like always I don't own anything. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

2 weeks later

Alpha was running around the Power Chamber hitting buttons on the control panel. Lights were flashing on every circut board. Billy was acting just like Alpha.

"Alpha have you found Tommy yet?"

"Yes Zordon I have. He is held captive by the Machine Empire."

"Alpha bring him up on the viewing globe." Alpha push the buttons to bring up Tommy. He was in his Power Rangers suit but his helmet was off.

"Yes Zordon. Ayi ayi ayi. Zordon look at his eyes. They are the same. Do I need to contact her?"

"No, Alpha. I will let the Rangers decide. Jason will know for sure if we need her."

"Okay Zordon. I will contact the Rangers then."

_Beep Beep Beep_

Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky each looked at each other and ran for the exit at the Youth Center. They were nervous because they knew it could only be about Tommy.

"Rangers come in."

"We read you Alpha."

"You need to teleport to the Power Chamber immediately."

"Right."

Streaks of Pink, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Gold disappeared outside of the Youth Center and reappeared inside the Power Chamber.

"Have you got a lock on Tommy?" KAt said as she came to stand by Alpha

"Yes Kat we have. Look at the viewing globe." They all gathered around the viewing globe. They see Tommy in an arena with hundreds of COGS around him.

"Where is he?" Adam asked.

"King Mondo has him and the bad news is that they have brainwashed him to think that the Power Rangers are evil and destroying the planet."

"Wow they mean business this time." Tanya commented.

"Yeah but I think that I have a way of getting you guys there. The only problem is getting you back. I am still working on that." Billy said.

"If Tommy thinks that we are evil how will we convince him that we are not?" Rocky stated.

"I'm not sure…" Billy started but true to form Jason intrupted him.

"Billy! Look at his eyes. You know what that means." Jason said loudly. He had only now realized Tommy's eyes. Everyone else did no even think about the fact that Tommy's eyes were glowing.

"Yeah we need her here." Billy confirmed. He knew that she was the only one who could help Tommy.

"Her?" Tanya, Kat, Adam, and Rocky asked at once.

"Kim." Billy and Jason said at once.

"Kim? She broke his heart. I don't think that she can help." Tanya stated. She could not believe that they even thought about the girl who broke Tommy's heart.

"Yeah and anyway how do you know that she can help or that she would?" Adam asked.

"She can help because she is the only one who got him back before and she would because they are back together." Alpha calmly stated. He and Zordon were the only ones besides Tommy and Kim that knew Tommy went down there to talk to her.

"Alpha? What was that? You said that they are back together?" Adam asked softly.

"Yes Rangers. Tommy asked to be teleported to Florida to talk to Kimberly."

"He did?" Kat's eyes were wide at Alpha's statement.

"Yes Katherine. They talked about an hour. Apparently she lied about the other guy and she still loved Tommy." Zordon calmly stated. He knew that the Rangers were trying to process what he and Alpha had said.

"Wow I wondered why she lied." Tanya asked. She did not know Kim only what everyone had told her. She did not think Kim would lie about something that important.

"I don't think that that is important right now Tanya. We need to get her here if that is the only way." Rocky said accepting that Kim had a reason why she lied and if Tommy could forgive her then everyone else could too.

"First off guys you need to go first. We may not even need her." Billy stated even though he still believe that they would need Kim.

"Billy's right. We need to try everything else first then call Kim." Jason said in his leader voice from his Red days.

"Alright Jason what do we do first." Everyone looked to Jason. He was after all the first leader and no one else in the room had been leader.

"First we need to get there then we reason with Tommy. Zordon, only teleport Kim if we really need her. She is training and it would be weird if she teleported in front of everyone." Jason said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason proudly said.

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow!"

Zeo Ranger Three: Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Four: Green!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Good luck Rangers and May the power protect you." Zordon stated as they teleported out of the Power Chamber and into the arena where Tommy was.

XXXX

I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Please comment.


	4. Kim knows

A/N This chapter is kind of long but i feel that it works with the situation. Please let me know! Also I do not own the Power Rangers. Kim still teleports in Pink Light i feel that even if you give up being a Ranger you still have your color unless you change colors.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Kim was about to go through her rountine again when her communicator went off. She grabbed it and ran for the door. She just knew that there someting wrong with Tommy. After they had gotten back together they had talked every night on the phone. He did not call last night. At first she thought maybe he was on "duty" but then he didn't call this morning either.

"Yes Zordon?" Kim said breathlessly. She had to run to find a private place.

"Kim it's me Billy. I need to teleport you to the Power Chamber. Is it okay?" Kim wondered why Billy was on the other end but she shrugged it off. She would find out later.

"Go ahead Billy." She made sure that she was still alone and prepare for the sensation of teleporting to overcome her.

A streak of Pink Light landed in the Power Chamber and revealed the Original Pink Ranger still dressed in her "color".

"Where is Tommy? I didn't hear from him last night and he hasn't forgotten a night since we got back together." Kim asked as soon as she landed.

"He was kidnapped and brainwashed to think that the Power Rangers are evil." Billy calmly said. He knew that this was very bad news for Kim but he also knew that the Power Ranger in her would be in control.

"Oh my goodness." She whispered.

"Yeah, I don't think that the others can handle it." Billy contuined. He knew that Kim needed all the facts.

"Why do you say that? They are the Power Rangers." She was still in shock. Once again Tommy was captured but this time she was not here when it happened.

"Look at the viewing globe, Kim." Zordon cut in.

"Billy! His eyes… they are the same as when…" She could not believe it. His eyes...

"Yes and that is why I know that they are not enough. They need you. You were the only one then and you are the only one now."

"What do you want me to do first? I have no powers and I am pretty sure that I need them to get there." Billy was right the Power Ranger in her was in full force. The Original Pink was back if only for this short time.

"Technically you do. When Kat became Zeo the Ninja went back to you. You were the Crane not Kat. You are still a Power Ranger." Billy explained in Kim words. He needed to make sure that she understood.

"What? I am still the Pink Power Ranger? This is the best news I have heard in a while." Kim was so excited at this news.

"Kim no matter if you had powers or not you will always be a Power Ranger. I don't know the extent or how long your powers will hold out. I know that they will last long enough to get you there. You just have to get home." Zordon stated.

"Okay but when are you going to teleport me?"

"The others wanted a shot first. They think that they can get him back. Jason tried to convince them that you are the only one that can get him back."

"What if I can't and they can?" She questioned.

"I like, Jason think that you are the only one. He loves you and that is something that cannot be erased from the brain." Billy said.

"I hope that that is the case."

"Kim if you are not sure I will not send you in."

"No, Billy I am sure it's just that I just want him back to normal or at least normal for him."

"He will be. I am only going to wait a little bit longer then I am sending you in."

"Okay. Is it possible to see what is going on?"

"Yes. Check out the viewing globe. They are in an arena of some kind."

Kim walked up to the viewing globe. She was nervous for the others. They had all demorphed. She knew that they had done it so that they could "reach" him but that had not worked.

"Yeah, look at the guys. They are ducking and dodging his punches. Jason should know that that will not stop Tommy. He will just counter that. He will tire them out soon. I need to get in there. They need me Zordon."

"Just a bit longer Kimberly. They will call if they need you. Jason knows Tommy's style far better than the others. He also knows Tommy's weaknesses."

"Zordon, Jason cannot hold on much longer. He does not have the originals any longer."

"I know but he does the Zeo team behind him. They are Power Rangers too."

"I know and I know that they are a team it is just that they have not been with Jason that long. I also know that Jason will fight until he can't fight anymore before he calls for help."

"Yes that is correct but Jason also knows that you are the only one who can help Tommy right now."

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Zordon, this is Jason. We need Kim now. We have tried to get him back but it is not working. Only Kim can help now."

"I am on my way now Jase. Hold on." Kim said. No one was stopping her from going to him once again.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" She made the motions as if she had never given them up. The power flowed throughout her body as her clothes were replaced with the ninja ranger uniform.

"It is as if you had not even left. You look good Kim."

"Thanks Billy. Please teleport me there."

"Will do."

"Kimberly, may the power protect you."

"I will Zordon."

Billy pushed the buttons and Kim was once again engulfed with a pink light and teleported to the arena with the other rangers. Billy, Alpha, and Zordon turned to the viewing globe to watch the interaction between Kim and the brainwashed Tommy.

XXXX

Please comment. Also i do not plan to bash Kat. She was a ranger in her own right. I just was not a big fan. Just wanted to let everyone know.


	5. The Meeting part 1

A/N Again I don't own the Power Rangers. This is how i pictured the real episode should have went. Let me know what you think. This a heavy dialog chapter.

Kimberly landed perfectly. She saw Tommy at one end and the other Rangers at the other end of the arena. She knew that she would have to confront him as herself. The Ninja Power was to get her here now it was all up to her.

"Who is that? All the Rangers are here. Mondo, who is that?" Tommy asked. He was standing at the edge away from the other Rangers.

"Tommy you know who I am." Kim shouted as she walked toward him.

"No I don't. I would say that you are one of those evil Power Rangers but you are not dressed like them. I will ask you once again who are you?" Tommy shouted.

"Tommy look back you know who I am."

They met in the middle of the arena. There was a surge of power that the rangers felt when Kim and Tommy stopped within steps of each other. The rangers looked on in awe as the Falcon and Crane were once again together if only for this moment. They knew that the Machine Empire did not know that their brainwashing was no match for the love between those two. Then in shock they watched Kim change back into her street clothes. The one question in all their minds was what in the world is she doing.

"Tommy, now do you recognize me?"

"No. Who are you?"

"Think back. I was your friend before you got the Power. I saw you when you were working under Rita. I was there when you lost your Green Ranger powers and thought that you would not be a Ranger again. I was there when you saved the parents of Angel Grove and got back your Green Rangers powers. I was there when Zedd destroyed your Green Ranger powers for good. I was there when you went into depression about never being a Ranger again. I was there when you were revealed as the new White Ranger. I was there when our powers failed and we had to search out new ones in a hidden temple. We became stronger as Ninjas. You were there for me when my coin was stolen and I had to face being powerless. You encouraged me to chase my dream in Florida and I left you. You also came after me when you needed answers. I believe in you. You were my Green Dragon, my White Tiger. You are my Falcon and I am your Crane."

Zordon, Alpha, and Billy watched the viewing globe as Kim delivered her speech. They remembered the trials of the two greatest rangers. These two were destined to be together. They were the Falcon and the Crane the White and the Pink Rangers.

As Kim delivered her speech she took his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes. She wanted him to know that she was telling him the truth and she knew that somewhere in the back of his mind he knew her. The others except for Jason were shocked at how many trials this couple had been through. They only knew the very tip of their relationship. They missed the beginning. They missed the shy glances, the red faces, the awkward moments, the first kiss, the first dance, the first date. They had missed out of a lot. Only the originals knew Tommy as the Green Ranger. They saw his weakness and his strength in Kim. The others either only knew Tommy as the White Ranger or now as the Red Ranger. They also knew Jason was right. Kim was the answer. They noticed that Tommy had stopped and was thinking about all that the petite brunette had told him.

"I was a Power Ranger?" Tommy questioned still not wanting to believe this slip of a girl.

"No Tommy you are a Power Ranger. You have had many colors but you will always be my White Tiger."

"No, I am not a Power Ranger. You are lying." He would not believe it.

"Tommy, look at me. I am telling you the truth. You are a great ranger. I was a great ranger and the people behind me are great rangers. Jason the one in Gold was your leader at one time. You learned a lot from him. He is your best friend. Adam the one in Green was the level headed one. He looks at the situation and then acts. Rocky the one in Blue is the fun one. He teaches how to let your hair done. Kat the one in Pink took my place. She shows you that inner strength is within us all. Tanya the one in Yellow is everything that a Yellow should be. She has all the traits of a great Yellow. And you are Red. Red means leader. You have had two great mentors. You embody everything it means to be Red. Tommy you are the ultimate ranger. You have been Green, White, and now you are the mighty Red. Tommy Oliver you are a Power Ranger."

XXXX

So not a long chapter but i thought it had a lot going on. Please comment.


	6. The Meeting part 2

A/N i don't own the Power Rangers. Here is the second part of the Meeting. I felt it needed to be broken down. It would have been too much at once. Plus I like cliffhangers.

Silence filled the arena when Kim delievered her last line. Tommy was a Power Ranger through and through. He had faced more monsters than any of the current Rangers. Kim knew that if one was in as many battles as Tommy it could not be erased at the drop of a hat.

She backed up and watched the emotions across Tommy's face. She knew that he was fighting the effects of the brainwashing. She also knew that he would need only a minute longer. He was coming around. It was only a moment later that he asked…

"Kimberly?" Tommy said while the glowing light went from his eyes.

"Yes, Tommy." She wanted to jump up and down but she played it cool in case he reverted back. She knew that it was unlikely but then again it was Tommy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were training in Florida." He was very confused as to where he was and why Kim was in front of him.

"I came to rescue you. I thought that since you rescued me the last time that it was my turn. I would go into more but right now we need to get out of here." She said with a smile on her face despite their present condition. The other Rangers had started to stand and were walking towards Tommy and Kim. They did not want to interpurt the meeting but they needed to get out of here.

"You fools. How you ever overcame my brainwashing I will never know but I will win. You are all un-morphed and now you cannot morph back." King Mondo stated. He was mad that the brainwashing had been overcome. And he was mad that this slip of a girl could do so much. He also wanted to know who she was because she was not a Zeo Ranger but her uniform did suggest that she was a Ranger of some kind.

They had tried to morph after he said that and found that they could not. It had to do with the force field Kim guessed. She watched in shock as each of them tried and failed to morph. She knew that they needed a plan to get back to Earth and the Power Chamber.

"You will never win Mondo. We will get out of here." Tommy who was back in force stated. The others had gather around him and Kim. They were united once again.

Not to far away were the villains of late. Zedd and Rita had been waiting for the time that King Mondo would fail and they would be once again in charge. They knew that they would have to help the Power Rangers if they were to achieve their goals. They had been watching the entire thing. They knew that the time had come to assist the Rangers. They did not even think about the fact that they were helping the very forces that they had tried to destroy.

"Zedd, I think that it is time to release the Rangers. They will beat the Machine Empire in no time." Rita turned to her husband with a gleam in her eyes. She came to stand beside him with her staff.

"You are right as always, Rita." Zedd had grabbed his staff from the stand that was beside him. They raised their staffs and shot a beam of energy at the force field.

All at once the force-field around the arena disappear. The Rangers were then teleported back to the Power Chamber. They landed on their feet even though they were not ready to be teleported. Alpha and Billy had been standing by waiting for the force field to fail. They had not counted on Rita and Zedd taking care of that problem. Billy was trying to handle it from his end but they were happy that Rita and Zedd took care of it.

"Rangers, you are alright." Alpha said as he was all but jumping up and down. He would never understand Rita and Zedd but he was happy that they destroyed the force field.

"Yes Alpha apparently the force-field failed." Jason commented still puzzled as to why it did.

"No. Zedd and Rita destroyed it." Zordon stated.

"What? Zedd and Rita? Why would they do that?" Kim was werided out by the fact that Rita and Zedd had helped them. She knew this was part of some plan that could only help them not the Power Rangers.

"I am not sure Kimberly but they did it. They may want the Machine Empire to go away so that they can get back in the Lunar Palace. They want to rule again." When Zordon said this it all made sense.

"Well that makes sense. They don't want to share in the defeat of the Power Rangers." Tommy said and Kim gave him the look that said we were thinking the same thing. It was something that they shared. It was a product of being together as long as they had.

"Kim, thank you and Jason was right you were the only one." Kat said. She knew that if Kim had not come they would still be there and Tommy might have destroyed them.

"What I want know is how you knew that Kim would bring him back." Tanya said. She was still confused over the fact that Jason knew that only Kim could get Tommy back. She knew that she did not know Kim and Tommy as a couple. She had missed seeing them together.

"Well Kim has been with Tommy for a long time. She was the one he confided in during his Green Ranger days. She was his Second-in-Command during his White Ranger days until she left. She was also his long distance love for the first part of his Red Ranger days. She is his everything. She knows more about him than any other ranger. She was the first to forgive him after we broke Rita's spell. He told her everything about losing his powers both times. She is the only one who knew how he felt during those days. She was also the one who thought that Tommy should be the new ranger. She was mad on his behalf because she thought that he was being overlooked for the new ranger. She was upset when she left him to pursue her dream. She is his greatest weakness and his greatest strength. They were great apart but they were unstoppable together. She is Crane to his Falcon." Jason explained the relationship that none of them had seen except Billy, Alpha, and Zordon. Adam and Rocky only knew the couple during Tommy's White Ranger days. They had only seen when they were confident with each other.

Everyone was in shock at Jason's words. He, Billy, Alpha, and Zordon knew so much more on the Red Ranger than they did but then again they were there from the beginning.

XXXX

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted Jason to defend his choice to bring Kim in. Please comment!


	7. Soulmates

A/N Thank you to all who review. You don't know how much it helps me. I may put up Chapter 8 if I get tons of reviews. As always I do not own anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Oh my, they have been though a lot together. They are soul mates." Tanya now understood something of Kim and Tommy's relationship. She also realized that her best friend was upset because she knew Kat liked Tommy. The thing was Kat could only come in second to Kim in Tommy's eyes. They had cemented their relationship long ago.

"Yes, Tanya they are soul mates. Wait where are the soul mates at?" Rocky asked.

"They went outside to say goodbye during Jason's speech." Billy said. He was the only one that knew Tommy and Kim had went outside. He knew that they needed to talk. They had wanted to be alone so he let Jason continue but he also knew that the others should know how strong Tommy and Kim's love really was. The letter was a set back not a deal breaker. Tommy had wanted to work things out for himself but Billy knew that Tommy would go to Florida. He thought that Tommy would tell them though. They had all but stopped talking to Kim. They did not want to choose sides but they did. They had chose Tommy maybe it was because he was leader or maybe because Kim was not here to state her case. The only thing that Billy knew was that he needed to talk to Kim to explain.

Jason's thought ran along side of Billy's. He was mad at himself that he believed Kim's letter. He knew her better than anyone except for maybe Tommy.

"Oh okay." Rocky said. He was also mad at himself. He had not trusted Kim and now he felt bad.

Kat was the standing by herself during Jason's speech. She did not mean for Kim to break up with Tommy. She just wanted the Tommy that she met back. She had wrote that letter for Kim to snap Tommy back in line not to lie to him and break up with him. She knew that she needed to explain to Tommy and Kim about that letter. She was nervous because she did not want to lose either of them as friends. Kim was the first to invite her into their group after she knew that Kat was evil. Kim also chose her to be her replacement. She wanted to make Kim proud but then she send that letter and made things worse. The guilt had been with her for weeks.

XXXX

"Tommy, are you sure that you are okay?" Kim asked. She was worried about him.

"Yes I am fine. I only wished that you did not have to go." Tommy was glad to be with her but he wanted her with him always.

"I know but it is only two more weeks. You know what I just realized. Your memory was not a hindrance for you. I am shocked." She had just now realized that fact.

"I have gotten better you know." Tommy was working on trying not to forget everything. It still came up though and the others were quick to point it out too.

"Yeah okay anyway I need to get back. Apparently I have only been gone a few hours even though it feels like it has been days." She was sad to go but she knew that her place was in Florida right now. She would be back soon.

"I know. Come here." He said as he opened his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and said those three words that she loved.

"I love you. You know that." He made sure to look into her eyes as he said it.

"Yes, Tommy I know. I love you too. I will be gone three weeks tops." She said.

"I know. It will go fast. I hope that the Machine Empire just doesn't find you until you are back in Angel Grove." That was his biggest fear. He did not want her to be captured again. He knew that she could handle being captured because she had been before. He could not handle it. They had just got back together. He would talk to Zordon about it later.

_Beep, beep, beep_

"Yeah, this is Tommy." He said into his communicator. He gave Kim a look that said our time is up. He knew that Billy had given them extra time together but she had to get back.

"Tommy we need to get Kim back." Billy said through the communicator confirming what Tommy thought.

"Okay Billy we will be back in." He took Kim's hand and stared out over the city of Angel Grove but they went back in.

"Let's go." Kim said. She knew that she needed to get back to make up the practice she had run out on. It was just like old times. This time though she had not expected to go into battle since she was not an active ranger anymore.

The reunited couple came back in to silence. Everyone was waiting for them. They all had smiles on their faces. They each came up and gave Kim a hug. The longest was from Jason. He also whispered into her ear that he was sorry. He said that he was mad because she had broken his best friend's heart. He also told her that he loved her and wished her good luck.

"Thanks Jase. I love you too." Kim whispered back to him. She understood his anger and she understood that he had taken Tommy's side. They were boys. She still loved her big bro. She was glad that Tommy had Jason on his side. His fear once upon a time was not being a part of the group and with Jason taking his side he should not have had that fear come up again.

"We will miss you Kim. Good Luck." Kat said as she walked up to Kim to give her a hug. She would call Kim later to iron things out. She didn't know if she would tell Tommy or let Kim handle that.

"I will miss you too. I'm ready Billy."

"Thanks Kim for being you." Jason said. He was sad to say goodbye to his lil sis again.

"Bye Jason and take care. Bye guys. I will see you in three weeks." Kim waved to everyone and blew a kiss to Tommy. She knew that it would only be three weeks and she would be back.

A streak of pink light engulfed her once more to take her back to Florida. Everyone watched Tommy as he once again said goodbye to his Crane but this time he knew that they would in deed survive.

XXXX

I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Please comment!


	8. Decisions, Decisions

A/N I don't own anything. As I told you I am not a big Kat fan but I tried to write her the way she was on the show. I know that she loved dancing so put that in the story as well. Thank you again to all the reviews!

Kat was not happy. She knew that Kim would come back after competition was over. She did not know what to do. She wanted to be the Pink Ranger but if the original was back why would they need the replacement. She needed to talk to Zordon. She pressed her communicator. She was teleported to the Power Chamber in a flash of pink light.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Zordon asked. He was surprised to see his Pink Zeo Ranger looking distressed.

"Alpha, Zordon, I need to talk to you." Kat took a deep breath. She knew that Zordon would not lie to her about anything.

"Go ahead Katherine."

"I know that Kim is coming back after her competition and I was wondering do I need to give back the Pink Ranger Powers?" She was nervous because her decision depended on Zordon's response.

"No, Kat you do not. I will leave that up to you. You have to decide if you think that your time as a Power Ranger is up. I know that Kim would not ask for them back. She would let you make your mind up. She put her faith in you when she gave you the powers."

"Thanks Zordon. I will think on it for the next two weeks." She let out a sigh of relief. She knew that Zordon would let her decide and if she stayed as the Pink Ranger Zordon would support her decision.

"Very well Katherine. I know that you will make the right decision. You are a Pink after all." Zordon said with a smile on his face. Like the Pink she was, she was thinking of others before herself.

"Thank you Zordon."

Kat said her goodbyes and teleported to her house to think on things. She knew that the others would not care if she gave up her powers or not. They would not even know that she was even considering giving the power back. She had a lot of thins to consider. If only a sign appeared to show her the way. She just wanted to make the choice for herself for once in her life.

XXXX

Kat was at the Youth Center the next day practicing her ballet. She was still thinking on what to do when Kim came back. She was sure that she would stay on as the Pink Ranger. She knew that Kim would not ask for the Power back. She had just made that decision when a strange woman came up to her.

"Katherine Hilliard?" A woman in black asked Kat.

"Yes?"

"I am with the London Dance Company." Kat could just barely contain her excitement.

"Oh, I am pleased to meet you." She said as she took the woman's hand.

"I, as well. Your teacher sent me a tape of your rehearsals. You are an exceptional dancer."

"Thank you." She had not even known that her teacher had done that.

"I would like to extend to you an opportunity to join our company. My partners and I watched your video and we think that our company would benefit from your experiences."

"Oh my goodness."

"I can tell that it is a shock to you. If you need time to think you can let me know within the week. I will be leaving at the end of the week. I am staying at the Angel Grove Inn."

"Okay. Thank you. I will let you know at the end of the week."

Kat wondered if this was the sign that she had asked for. She had made her decision to stay but joining the London Dance Company was an opportunity that she could just blow off. Back to square one on the decision again.

XXXX

"Trini, are you going to be there?" Tommy asked the Orinigal Yellow Rnager and one of Kim's best friends.

"I'm not sure Tommy. Why?" SHe knew that she was going to be there. She just wanted to surprise Kim and Jason.

"I need to know how many rooms that we will need." Tommy was trying to firgure out how he was going to arrange everyone in rooms.

"Oh, well. I will check my calendar and let you know. I think my meetings will be done by then but I'm not sure. I know that Zack's is." Zack knew not to say anything about her going. He knew that he had a death wish if he did.

"Yeah, they are in my room. We are trying to get only two rooms. I think that one or two of the guys may be in the girls' room." Tommy said as he looked at the chart once more. He could not make it work.

"I'm okay with that but I may stay with Kim. Aisha might too if she is able to come." Trini knew that Aisha was coming too. She also wanted to surprise Kim. They all knew not to tell Tommy because he would tell Kim the minute he got her on the phone. He is a weak link against Kim. She would ask him and if he didn't tell her then she would beg. He would always give in when she begged.

"Okay that would work if it is okay with Kim." Tommy who had finally seen how to work the rooms said. They may could get by with one room. It was just him, Adam, Rocky, Jason, and Zack. Billy had said that he was staying to help the girls if aything went wrong. He had talked to Kim about it and said that it was okay. She knew that he was needed elsewhere.

"You know it is. She is ready for her girls to stay with her. Did you know that there is talk that she could be on the Olympic team?" Trini asked. She wanted to get a feel of how Tommy would take it. Kim had already told her that she was not going. Trini told her she was crazy and to think about it.

"I think that she would love that." Tommy said even though he wanted her home but the Olympic team. If she did get offered that he wanted he to take it.

"No, Tommy she would not. I know that she is not doing it either." Trini knew why Kim was turning down the opportunity but she wanted her to be sure that she would not regret it later. She did not want Kim be mad at Tommy later if she chose not to take it.

"Why?" Inside he was jumping for joy but outside he knew that Kim should do it.

"She is afraid of losing you again. She wants to be there for Prom and Graduation. She wants to be with you. She loves you. She needs you. I have talked her to her a long time about it. She misses you watching her perform. She misses watching you spar with the guys."

"I miss her too but I want her to go for her dreams if that means the Olympics then so be it."

"No, she will not go. Her dream is to be with you. She has lost the fun in her sport. She said that without you watching her she doesn't like it. She is ready to move back to Angel Grove."

"I'm ready for her to move back but only if that is what she really wants."

"It is Tommy."

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"I hear it Tommy. You need to go save the world. Bye"

"Bye Trini." He hung up the phone and answered his communicator.

"Go ahead Zordon."

"Tommy, you need to teleport to the Power Chamber."

"I am on my way Zordon."

He was gone in a streak of red light. He didn't have to worry about finding a place since he was in his bedroom at home. Seconds later he appeared in the Power Chamber.

"What's wrong, Zordon?" He said as soon as he landed. He walked up to stand next to Alpha and Billy.

"Nothing, Tommy. I was just wishing everyone good luck in Florida. Please let Kimberly know that I said good luck. If we need you we will let you know. Since Katherine and Tanya are staying we hope that there won't be any trouble. Have fun and May the Power protect you."

"I will and thank you. What about Mondo finding Kim." Tommy had talked to Zordon about that possibly when Kim had left the Power Chamber the last time.

"We have erased her energy signature. He will not be able to find her until she is back in Angel Grove. You do not have to worry. She is safe." Alpha said. He was also worried about Kim. He knew that Mondo would stop at nothing to find her. Billy was the one to come up with erasing her energy signature. She had gained it from being a Power Ranger. He put a normal signature on her for right now. It was still possible for Mondo to find Kim but it would be difficult. He didn't share it with Tommy though. SInce Tommy was going to be down there he could watch out for her.

" Just let us know and we will be back in no time." Tommy knew that if anything happened he at least needed to come back. He was Red after all.

"I know that you will." Zordon said. He was confidante that he would not need to call on the rangers during Kim's performance.

XXXX

I hoped everyone like this chapter. To me I think that Kat and Tanya would not have gone to watch Kim. For one Tanya didn't know Kim that well and Kat would not want Tanya to be by herself plus she has to make her mind up and she can't do that with Kim and company around to sway her decision. Please comment!


	9. Phone Call and conversations

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I actually was not going to write this chapter but when i tried to finish the story it did not feel right without this chapter.

Kat knew that the sooner that she called Kim the better. She had to explain why she wrote that letter and why she had not said anything to anybody. She picked up her purple phone and realized that even though everything else was pink her phone was purple. She knew that Kim's phone was pink. She also knew that she picked this color for a reason. She was a different shade of pink just like purple was a different shade of pink.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number that she had never dialed before. Kim had made sure that everyone had her number incase they needed to talk to her. She knew that they had a new side of Tommy to deal with and a new Yellow to help. She knew that she had not called Kim because she thought that she didn't need her. If she would have called her instead of writing that letter Tommy would have never been hurt and she would not be eating humble pie now.

Ring, ring, ring

Kim had just stepped inside her apartment. Her very bright pink phone was ringing. She knew that it was someone from Angel Grove because that was all the calls that she had been getting lately. First Billy called to apologize. He said he was sorry for not calling her to get answers. He had taken the letter and wrote her off even though he knew that she would never write Tommy a letter like that without a reason. Then Adam and Rocky called to say they were sorry for not being better friends. Tanya had called next to check on her and to say it would be great to get to know her. Last but not least was her big brother Jason. They had talked for 2 hours. They had to catch up and they were laughing in no time. She also told him how Trini and Zack were doing since she talked to them more than he did. So the only person she had not talked to was Kat. It could only be her because it was too early in Paris for her mom and Tommy called late at night. She picked up the phone can confirmed that it was Kat.

"Hello?" Kim said as she set her duffle down and toed off her tennis shoes.

"Hey Kim it is Kat. I need to talk to you if you have time." She was nervous now that she Kim on the phone. She was halfway hoping that Kim was not at home even though that would have forced her to call back later.

"Go ahead. I just came in." Kim said as she made herself some food. She was always so hungry when she came in from practice.

"I wanted to explain why I sent that letter. I was upset because the Tommy that I had met was gone. He was a shell of a man. He was not the White Ranger that I had got to know. When he became the Red Ranger he changed but not for the better." Kat busted out. She tried to hold back but it did not work.

"I know Kat. I noticed in his letters. He was reverting back to his Green Ranger days of was he worthy enough to be Red. You did not know him then. Jason and Billy noticed it but they knew that he got over it then and he should again. The only thing they didn't know was how much I helped him then. It was more that they knew." Kim remembered each and every phone call that she had shared with Tommy during that time. Nobody knew that she and Tommy had those talks. Trini didn't even know. Tommy had asked Kim not to say anything. The others might suspect but they would never know for sure unless Tommy had told them.

"I should have not sent that letter. I know that now but I thought that you could do something." Kat said unknowly letting Kim know her fear. Kat's fear was of not being useful almost like Tommy's. It must have something to do with them being evil before becoming rangers.

"I should have called to talk to him. I thought that you wanted me out of his life. I knew that you were there and I was here. Tommy and I were best friends and teammates before we started dating. Jason and Billy were there for that." Kim's weakness was not being needed. She thought they had forgotten that they needed her. She knew that since she was not a ranger that they might not need her anymore. She had a long talk with Zordon about that. He told her that she would always be needed.

"I know. I didn't not mean for you to take the letter that way. I thought that you had actually found someone else. I don't know you as well as I thought though. Tommy does and that is why he came after you. He also told us not to contact you so that he could deal with it on his own." Kat knew that Tommy really loves Kim. He went down to Florida to fight for her. If there had been another guy Kat had no doubt that Tommy would have fought for Kim's heart. He had it there was no doubt of that just like Kim had his.

"Yeah he does that a lot. I can't believe that Billy and Jason did not see he was following his Green Ranger steps. I am also sorry that I did not understand the letter." Kim knew that her letter had sent him into those steps very rapidly. She was glad that Tommy had come to talk to her.

"I did not want you out of his life. You are his everything as Jason said. I do like him. I wanted to make sure you knew that but I do not want to be second to anyone." Kim was not shocked at Kat's statement. She knew that Kat liked Tommy but what she was shocked at was that Kat said she did not want to be second to anyone.

"It's okay Kat. I knew that you liked him. You do not need to take second in anyone's life. You are too special for that. I forgive you Kat." Kim knew that Kat needed to hear that. She did forgive Kat. She knew that Kat would find someone that would put her first.

"Thank you Kim. You don't know how much it means to me. I tried to be like you. I thought that it would help but we are two different people."

"Yes we are. You need to be your own person. I know that you are a great ranger because you had five others who knew what they were doing. I did not have that. We had to learn our way. I think that you needed that in some ways. You needed to make the Pink Ranger your own." She had done that. Kat was a good ranger and in some ways better than Kim. She had not been captured as much as Kim had.

"I am still trying to do that. And thank you for that." It was a great compliment indeed that the Original Pink thought that she was good. She had told Tommy and the others when she went to get Tommy back.

"You are welcome."

"Kim, I have one more thing. Do you want me to tell Tommy or do you want to?"

"I told Tommy about the letter but I think that you need to explain why. He is your leader."

"He never even let on that he knew. I will tell him soon then."

"Okay Kat and I hate to cut you short but I have to eat. I also have to call my mom and go to bed."

"Okay and thanks Kim. Bye."

"Bye." Kim said as she put down the phone. She knew that Kat could handle telling Tommy. She had inner strength that could handle just about anything.

XXXX

Tommy was walking into the Youth Center went he spotted Kat running toward him. He waited until she came to a stop to ask her why she was running.

"Hey Kat where's the fire?" He said as she came to a stop.

"No fire. I just got off the phone with Kim. I wanted to talk to you." She was not nervous about talking to Tommy. She had already got the hard part over with.

"How is Kim?" Tommy was not shocked that Kat had finally called Kim. He knew that they needed to talk about the letter that Kat had sent. He also knew that she sent it for Kim to snap him out of his depression. Kat just didn't think that Kim would send a break up letter.

"She is good. The reason I need to talk to you is private. Can we stay out here to talk?"

"Yeah. How about we sit here?" Tommy said as he pointed at a bench under an old Maple tree. He had once sat here with Kim during one of his Green Ranger days.

"This is good. I know that Kim told you I wrote the letter that made her send hers."

"Yes. I know that you were worried about me." Tommy was mad at first but he knew that Kat saved his and Kim's relationship. She did not know that though. She pushed both of them out of the rut.

"Yes I was. I wanted Tommy the White Ranger back. You had changed. I did not see the old Tommy anymore."

"Yeah I think that I changed because of the Zeo quest and becoming Red. I always had a freedom of being the sixth ranger. I was never in the center even when I was leader as the White Ranger. I was comparing myself to Jason who was a great leader. I always looked up to him when I was Green Ranger. I even looked to him during the first part of my White Ranger days. When he left I was secure in my ability to be leader then I became a Red. I had both Jason and now Rocky who were before me. I was nervous because they were both great Reds."

"Tommy you are a great leader. I think that you are everything a Power Ranger is."

"Thanks Kat. I also have already forgiven you for sending that letter. It helped Kim and I shake up our relationship. We had let weeks go by without really talking. We needed it. I needed it."

"I am sorry. I did not know that you went down there until you captured."

"I know. I wanted it kept quiet until Kim could come back after her competition. I wanted to make sure she was safe."

"I am happy that you and she worked everything out. I just wish that it wasn't my letter that did it."

"It's okay. Kim said she knew why you did it. I forget that only Billy and Jason knew me during my doubting period. They knew that I had been though it before. They only thing they didn't know was I talked Kim's ear off almost every night about it. She was there for me like she always is. Kat don't worry about the letter anymore. Kim and I both forgive and thank you."

"Thank you Tommy. Also remember that you are a great ranger."

XXXX

I know this had a lot going on. I wanted to get this out of the way so that the gang can get to Florida. Please comment and let me know.


	10. Kat's Choice

A/N I don't own anything. Phone call again but I needed this conversation to take place to set up things to come.

Kat had decided that she needed to call Kim and asked her about the dance thing. She did not mention it last phone call because she had her mind on the letter. She had finally remembered that she wanted to talk to Kim about it after she finished talking with Tommy. She and Tommy had sat there until one of the others had come looking for them. Kat had told everyone then that she wrote a letter to Kim before Kim had sent hers. Everyone was shocked but they have forgiven her as well because if Kim and Tommy could then they could too. They also saw her reasoning behind it. She like them wanted the old Tommy back. She was the only one who acted on it.

She picked up her purple phone once more to dial a Florida number once again. This time she was hoping that Kim would pick up. She really needed to talk to Kim. She was the only one who could help her make this decision. She had made it months ago.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Kim's pink phone was ringing. It never failed when she was making dinner someone has to call. She ran over to the phone and picked it and said…

"Hello?" She grabbed her food and sat down to eat.

"Hey Kim, it's me Kat." Kat said happy that Kim was there.

"Hey! It everything okay?" Kim was worried that something had happened.

"Yeah but that is not why I am calling you. Someone from the London Dance Company came up to me in the Youth Center." Kat said as calmly as she could.

"Wow that is amazing! This is good news right?" Kim had just gotten down her food.

"Yeah. It is an once-in-a-lifetime chance. I just am not sure that I want to go through with it." Kat was looking for an answer that maybe Kim could help with.

"Kat you know that I can not make your decision. Is this something that you want to do?" Kim asked while she was cleaning her dishes. She did not have a dishwasher so she always done her dishes as soon as she was done with them because if not they would sit there for weeks.

"Yes it is. I have dreamed of this all my life. Swimming was one part of my life but dance was the other." Kat was excited about the offer. She was just nervous about making a decision.

"Well you know what I did. I chased my dreams with help from you. You helped me overcome my fear. What you have to do now is decide is this something that I would hate myself for later. If the answer is yes then you need to go if the answer is no then you need to stay."

"Kim I am just not sure." Kat was glad that she called Kim. She knew that Kim would not hold it against her if she decided to stay.

"I know how you feel. Remember I was in your shoes not too long ago. You are a great ranger the thing that you have to decide is, is my time as a ranger over. If it is then go but if you have one ounce of doubt then stay. Remember being a ranger is a once-in-a-lifetime chance as well. It is something that we cannot share with anyone except other rangers but it is ours." Kim had reminded her that being a ranger was a great opportunity as well.

"Thanks Kim. You have helped me and if I decide to go would you mind taking back the mantle?" Kat had to make sure that she would say yes. She wanted the Original Pink to come back if she was leaving.

"Only if you are going for you and not for me. I will not take it back if you are only leaving because I am coming back." Kim wanted to make sure that Kat was not leaving because she was coming back to Angel Grove.

"I'm not. This is something that I want to do. I just have to decide." Kat stated.

"Okay and good luck Kat. Remember you are already great."

"I will and thanks Kim." Kat said as she hung up the phone.

Kat was very happy that she called Kim. She knew what she was doing now she just had to follow through.

XXXX

"Kat, are sure that you do not want to go?" Tanya asked the next day at the Youth Center.

"Yeah, Tanya and anyway I have an audition for the London Company." This was the first time she had told anyone besides Kim.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tanya was a little upset.

"I didn't tell anyone except Kim." When Kat said this she was hurt. Her best friend had not told her this life changing news but told a girl who was a thousand miles away.

"Kim? Why, Kim?" Tanya asked.

"I needed her permission. I also asked her to take up the mantle again. She asked me when she went after her dream. I wanted to talk to her about it as well."

"What did she say?" Tanya was still upset with the news that Kat was possibly leaving.

"She told me all about being away from us and that that is the hard part. She also said that she missed performing for us and that being only able to perform for her coach was bad. She wanted me to make sure that this was what I wanted."

"Wow. I can't believe that you talked to her. I mean she broke Tommy's heart."

"Well we talked about that too. I sent her a letter telling her that he was not being a leader like he should be. I told her that it was basically her fault because he had a girlfriend that he never seen or talked to on the phone."

"Kat! You did not even say anything."

"I know but I also didn't think that Tommy would go down there to talk to her."

"Why? I mean they dated for three years. I thought that he would do it sooner. I didn't think that he would wait that long."

"I know but it hurts. I like him a lot. I guess he is just not meant for me. Anyway I am ready for the audition. And Kim said that it is okay for me to go. She was happy that I asked her take my place. She also made sure that I wasn't doing this because she was coming back. I told her no. If this audition was not here then I would be staying. And I haven't told the guys. I want to wait until they get back."

"When will you know?"

"The day they come back. Kim said that she would be ready if I need her to be."

"I don't know what I am going to do without my best friend here." Tanya was accepting that her best friend was leaving.

"You will like Kim. She is easy to like and you will see why Tommy and everyone else loves her. She is a Pink after all. You will learn a lot from her. Everyone has. She is the girl Tommy. She is a ranger through her toes. She will have your back and be there for you no matter what. She saved me when I was evil. She risked her life to do it as well. She is the Original Pink."

"I will miss you Kat." Tanya was on the verge of tears but she was holding them back because she wanted to be happy for Kat.

"I will miss you too but I will be only a phone call away." Kat said as she hugged her best friend.

"Good Luck with your audition. Knock 'em dead." Tanya said as she pulled back from Kat.

"I will and thanks. I have to go or I will be late. I will meet you at the Youth Center later to watch Kim perform." Kat said as she gathered her bag to head out the door.

"Okay. Bye Kat." Tanya realized that her time with Kat was drawing to a close. She didn't know Kim that well. She guessed that she would have to get to know her or the team would suffer for it. She could do it for Kat and the team.

"Bye, Tanya." Kat was ready for her audition. She was unaware of what Tanya was feeling. She was finally secure in her decision.

XXXX

Okay I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know.


	11. Pan Globals

A/N: Here it is the competition!! I hope that you like this chapter!!

_Next to take the beam is Kimberly Ann Hart. _The loud speaker stated.

"I hope that she is ready." Trini said. They were all nervous for Kim. Trini and Zack flew in from Europe while Tommy, Billy, Jason, Adam, and Rocky in from Angel Grove. Aisha arrived a day after them from Africa.

"Me too, Trini." Aisha said. She was so ready to celebrate with everyone. She had missed everyone. Trini, Kim, and she had stayed together last night. They had a sleep over like they used to. They stayed up way to late to have gotten up as early as they did.

"Hey where is lover boy?" Zack asked. The guys had all shared one hotel room. They were way too wired last night it wasn't until Jason had pointed out that Kim performed in a couple of hours that they went to sleep. They had woke up 30 minutes ago. It was okay because they were guys which meant that they could jump in the shower then jump back out in like 5 minutes. Tommy was the only that was freaking out. He wwas to meet Kim before she went on. She had asked him to be with her until she stepped out in the spotlight. He thought that she just wanted to make sure that he was on time. He did have a habit of running late.

"Tommy is with Kim. She asked him to be with her in the waiting area. He will be here in a minute." Jason said. He knew that Kim ask Tommy to be there with her so that she knew he was here and not running late.

"Oh okay." Zack said. He smiled over that. Kim knew that Tommy would run late since he stayed with the guys last night. Kim knew Tommy better than he knew himself.

"There he is." Adam pointed out. He was so sleepy. He knew that he should have gotten his own room. The guys were trouble when they all got together. They compared past battles and also determined who was captured the most. The answer was of course Kim. They all laughed about that. Jason said that Kim had always been a target even before Tommy entered the picture. None of them could even guess why the bad guys always went for Kim. Rita had targeted Kim just as much as Zedd did. Maybe Kim had a secret power source that no one knew anything about. Who knew.

Tommy had finally reached the stands where they were. They knew that Kim should be out in a few minutes. He didn't even look tired. He should since he had the least amount of sleep but then again he was seeing his girlfriend that he had not seen in a few weeks.

"How is she Tommy?" Trini asked since the guys were yawning every other minute.

"She is nervous but she is ready." Tommy said. He was also the only one who wasn't tired but then it was his girlfriend.

"That is good. She has trained for this." Jason stated. He was proud of his little sister. She was going after her dream. She had trained for years for this one moment in time. She had given up a lot for this but he knew that she would do it all again except for the letter in a heartbeat.

"Yes she has." Aisha confirmed. She was proud of her girl.

The announcer came over the PA system and said…

_On the beam for the Untied States is Kimberly Ann Hart. _

"Okay breath, Kim. You can do it." Kim said as she walked out to take her place on the mat to smile to the crowd before she went next to the beam.

Kim took her place next to the beam and flips on to it. She takes her time and executes each move with poise and precision. She lets her mind wonder to the first time that she seen Tommy. He was sweaty and in green. He drew a tie with Jason at the competition. He was handsome even then. She wanted to talk to him then but she didn't get a chance it wouldn't be until the next day. She was sad when she learned that he was the Evil Green Ranger. She and the other Rangers got him back but it was a close call. They were a untied team until one of Rita's plans actually worked. He lost his powers that day and she along with the other rangers felt that it was their fault. She felt that more than anyone except for maybe Jason. She was glad when he got his powers revived only to have them taken away once more. She didn't think that she could go through it again. She was strong for Tommy. She loved him too much not to be. He looked to her for strength. When she learned that there was to be another ranger she was mad that Tommy was not considered for this honor. She needed not have worried Zordon made sure that Tommy had this new power. She remembered when Trini, Zack, and Jason left for the Peace Conference. She made three new friends and Rocky, Aisha, and Adam made great rangers. They grew into their powers just like the first five did. She remembered when Rito destroyed the Zords. It was the first real defeat that they could not see any way out. Then Zordon mention the possibly of a hidden temple that might contain more powers and they were off to find it. She found her inner ninja. She became the graceful and agile Crane. She would always be the Crane as Tommy would always be the Falcon. Fate had stepped in again and Kat had stolen her power coin then Coach came and offered to train her. Her mom left for Paris and she moved in with Aisha. She finally got her power coin back only to give it to Kat to pursue her dreams. Tommy and the others wanted her to go but along the way she just wasn't happy. She needed her friends and she needed Tommy. They were her dream and she wanted to got back and live it with them. She missed Angel Grove and she missed being a Power Ranger. As she finished with that thought she flips off the beam and lands light on her feet. She made the landing look easy and it was for her since she was used to teleporting and landing on her feet ready for a fight. She raised her arms and smiled for the crowd but she only saw her friends in the crowd.

"She was great. There was so much passion in her routine. I can't believe how much better she has gotten since she has been here." Tommy said. He was impressed. She had gotten better if that was possible. He was glad that she came down her to train. She was good not she was better than good she was great. This was her world. He also knew that Kim needed to at least consider the Olympic team. They had came up to her before she went on. They wanted her to consider joining the team. She had told them no that she needed to go back home. They said that they would come back in a day to ask her again. He had to talk to her about that choice. She had already told him that she had a pressing matter in Angel Grove. He had ask her wha it was but she said that she would tell him when they got back to Angel Grove. He didn't think that it was as great as the Olympic team but she did.

"I know Tommy. She was Kimberly." Trini said as she grinned. She knew that Kim was thinking about her past as a Ranger and her relationship with Tommy. Kim had told her that she always thought about it when she performed. It took her mind off of being nervous. She also knew that since that was one of her best performances she was thinking of Tommy. Trini knew her best friend well.

Kim walked to the waiting area so she could hear the results. She was not nervous because she knew being nervous did not help anything. Her performance was over and there was nothing that she could do but listen for the results.

_With that performance, there is no question on who is going to take first place and the gold medal. We only have to wait for the judges' scores to confirm our decision. And the judges' scores are in and the Gold Medal goes to…_

XXXX

I hoped that everyone liked the chapter. This one was great to write. So Kim and Kat have big opportunities before them what should they do? Please comment!


	12. POWER RANGERS!

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was in CA! Anyway here is the chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. Let me know if you want the story to continue. I can end it here if not.

…_Kimberly Ann Hart! The teen from Angel Grove._

XXXX

Kat had just walked into the Youth Center. She headed over to where Tanya was seated. They had both watched Kim win the Gold Medal. Kat was impressed at how good Kim was. She had only watched Kim perform once. The sports channel had panned the audience and Tanya and her had seen the guys. Kat and Tanya only had to fight once while everyone was gone. It was only the COGS so that did not call Tommy and the others. They knew that everyone was having a good time because Adam had talked to Tanya and explained the boy's night. They had apparently stayed up late talking about past battles and villains. Tanya was also wondering how Kat's performance had went. She was supposed to find today if she made it or not.

"Kat, did you make it?" Tanya asked. She was nervous because on the one hand she wanted Kat to pursue her dreams and on the other she wanted her best friend here.

"I will let everyone know at the same time." Kat said barely containing her joy.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"We read you Zordon." Kat and Tanya walked outside to make sure that they were alone.

"Kat, Tanya you need to come to the Power Chamber." They looked around one more time to make sure that they were still alone.

"We are on our way." They said as they pushed the buttons on their communicators.

Streaks of Pink and Yellow disappeared from outside of the Youth Center only to reappear in the Power Chamber. They landed in the center and found that all of the Power Rangers were there already. This included Trini, Zack, Kim, and Aisha.

"Everyone is here Zordon." Alpha said. He was excited because he knew that something big was going to happen. Katherine had already come by the Power Chamber to tell Zordon and Alpha her decision.

"Thank you Alpha. First off Congratulations Kimberly on a job well done and now Katherine I believe you have something to say." Zordon was happy to see all of his rangers here. He knew that this could possibly be the last time that all 11 rangers would be in the same room again. He was proud of his rangers. The ones that had moved on had done great things.

"Yes Zordon, I would like to thank everyone including Kim for being my friends and helping me become a better Power Ranger. I have talked to Kim and I have decided to give back the Pink Ranger Power to the original Pink. And before everyone starts talking I auditioned for the London company. I made it and like Kim I want to pursue my dream. She has accepted the mantle again and I have to leave later today."

"Kat, are you sure?" Tommy asked. He was sad that Kat was leaving even though it meant that Kim could once again be a ranger. He needed to make sure that Kat was not leaving because Kim was back. He knew that as leader it was his job.

"Yes, Tommy I am. I want to do this. Kim coming back has given me this chance to follow my dreams." As she said this she turned to look at the entire group then her eyes landed on Tommy. She addressed the last part to him because he was the leader.

"Okay we don't want to hold you back." Tommy knew that Kat has already made her decision she was ready to start a new chapter in her life. He knew that she felt her time as a ranger was over. Everyone including him had to respect her choice.

"Thank you." Kat said. She knew that it was going to be hard giving this up but they were making it easier on her.

"Kimberly, do you want to be the Pink Ranger again?" Everyone turned to Kim as Zordon asked the question. They had not known that Kat had asked Kim.

"Zordon, Kat has already talked to me about it. I told her yes. I am sticking with it." Kim stated. She knew that she was ready to be a ranger again. She could do this. She had her friends with her.

Tommy realized that this was one reason that Kim did not want to be on the Olympic team. She had done this so that Kat could go after her dreams. He also wondered if Trini knew about this since she was so sure that Kim would not take the spot on the Olympic team. She had told him after the competition was over that she was not changing her mind. He had asked her to reconsider but she said no. She told him that she had been away for far too long. She was ready to come home.

"Okay, Kat go ahead." Zordon said. He knew that it was hard for Kat to make this decision but he was proud of her. She was a great Pink but then she had learned from the Original. She had made the Pink Ranger Powers her own while still having a part of Kim in her.

Kat had stepped away from everyone except Kim. She was nervous because she knew that this was the last time that she would call up her morpher.

"Kim, I thought I would give back the Ninja Powers but the Zeo are the next best thing. You will be great. You have a great team that will help you. You embody everything that it means to be a Pink. You inspired me to better myself. Thank you, Kim."

Kat moved her wrists and summoned her Zeo morpher. As she took them off her wrists and handed them to Kim pink lights were around her then Pink lights moved from Kat to the original Pink Ranger. They surround Kim and entered her body. She glowed Pink for a few seconds. She felt a rush of energy like she had not felt since her Ninja days. She had missed this more than anything. She had not realized that she would have missed it this much.

Kat stepped away from Kim as the others were making their way over to them.

"Bye, Kat. Remember if you need us just call." Zordon said as his Second Pink Ranger was saying her goodbyes.

"I will Zordon." She said as she turned to the other rangers. She went to each of them to say her goodbyes.

"Tommy, remember that you are a great leader and a great ranger. I will miss you." She said as she hugged Tommy. Rocky was next in line.

"Rocky, I will miss seeing what you can get yourself into but not out of. Never stop laughing or having fun." She said as she hugged Rocky. His eyes were misty looking.

She went to Aisha next. "I did not know you for long but you became a great friend. I missed you when you went to Africa. I hope that our friendship will continue even though we will both be traveling." She was holding back tears as she hugged Aisha.

She came to Billy next. "Billy, I will miss helping you in the Power Chamber. I will also miss your techno talk. Take care of these guys for me." Billy had outstretched his arm but Kat pulled him into a hug.

She moved to Adam next. "Adam, don't doubt your ability to help everyone. You are a calming effect for the team. I will miss your quiet confidence." She hugged him before coming to Kim.

"Kim you are the reason that I am doing this. You have helped me much more than you know. I wish you luck with these guys and of course your new power." She hugged the tiny brunette. She owned a lot to Kim. She knew that she would never repay Kim all that she had done.

She went up to Jason next and told him to keeping hanging on. The Gold Powers would not last forever because they were out of their natural body. She hugged him and then waved to Zack, and Trini. She did not know them. She only knew what the others had told her.

Lastly she came to stand in front of Tanya. She would miss her the most. "Tanya, please be okay without me. Kim will help you if you let her. If you need anything please let me know." She hugged her for the longest time. She finally stepped away with tears in her eyes. She also saw that Tanya had tears in her eyes.

Tommy came to stand in the middle of everyone and said, "One last time everyone. Let's bring them together."

Everyone stretch out their arms and put their hands on top of every other.

"POWER RANGERS!" All 11 Power Rangers said as they jumped up together for the last time.

"Katherine may the power protect you." Kat wiped her eyes as she heard for the last time Zordon's wish. She would miss everyone the most not the battles that she went through but the friends that were there every time she needed them. She stepped away from them and nodded to Zordon and Alpha. She was ready to be teleported one last time. With her nod Alpha pushed the buttons that would take Kat out of the Power Chamber and into the Youth Center for the last time.

Kat in a streak of Pink left the Power Chamber one last time.

After Kat had left, the others gathered around the Pink Ranger.

"Welcome back, Kim." Adam said. He was sad that Kat was gone but he was happy that Kim was back. She would pick up the new power with ease.

"Thanks everyone." Kim said as she looked at her morpher. She still couldn't believe it. She was the Pink Ranger again.

"Kimberly, you were a Power Ranger before. You can still do it. The Zeo Powers are great but I have every confidence in you that you can do it." Zordon stated as he looked at Kim's expression and knew she was worried about the new powers.

"Thank you Zordon that means so much coming from you. I just have to get used to the new enemies and fighting instead of training." She knew that it would be rough because now she was back in school and not training every single minute.

"You will come up to speed fast because you are an original. You can do this better than anyone." Jason said beside her. He was proud of his lil sis. She was a great ranger.

"Thanks Jase spoken like a great big brother." She said as she hugged him.

XXXX

I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment!


	13. The End?

A/N I don't own anything. I am making this the last chapter. I might pick it up later but i felt that it was good to end it here. Please let me know.

They left the Power Chamber to head to the Youth Center. Trini and Zack's plane would be in the morning and Aisha was to leave later the next day.

"It is so weird that we are all here together once again. I wish that Kat could have stayed one more day." Kim said. She was still amazed that the Youth Center looked the almost the same. Ernie had added a few more seats and more exercise stuff.

"I know but she needed to get there to get an apartment. She said she would call if she came near here." Billy said.

As they were deep in conversation, Ernie came up to them and gave each of them a smoothie. He had remembered all of their favorites. He even remembered that Kim liked two straws in hers.

"Thanks Ernie. You always made the best smoothies."

"Thank, Kimberly and this is congrats on winning the Gold Medal. You did very good. I am very proud of you. And who else can say that Kimberly Hart practiced in their Youth Center." Everyone was laughing at this.

"Too true. I was here more than anywhere else while I was growing up. I remember more about this place than I do about my bedroom at home."

"Okay guys I will let you get back to each other. I just wanted to come and say hi."

"Thank you, Ernie." They all said as he was walking away.

"You I just realized Kim where are you going to live?"

"I have already asked Jason's parents since I knew a couple of weeks ago that I was coming here."

"My parents never said anything. You would think that they would mention that there was going to be another person in the house." He was a little upset that he never even knew about Kim staying. It was fine he was just mad that his parents had kept it a secret.

"I told them not to tell. I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone including you." She was trying not to laugh at him. He was so pitiful sometimes. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in. They were in their police uniforms. Kim knew that they had become model citizens. She got up and walked over to her two favorite bullies and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

"KIM! We have miss you and congrats on yesterday." They picked her up and slung her in the air.

"Hey guys put me down. You that Tommy is my boyfriend again." The look on their faces spoke volumes. They were still afraid of Tommy. They were also afraid of Kim. She was a spitfire when she was mad.

"Okay, Kim. I am glad that you guys are back together. And we are sorry about picking you up. Don't tell Tommy." They were both nervous about Tommy finding out.

"I won't tell Tommy but he is over there and he saw the entire thing. Don't worry guys. He knew that I came over here to talk to you. Thank you for watching me. It means so much to me that you are still my friends. I have to get back to the others but I will see you around. Bye." She walked back to the others. She was still amazed at Bulk and Skull. They had actually become great friends. She knew that if she needed anything she had friends that would be there. They always would be. She was going to be great with her boyfriend, friends and powers back she was unstoppable once again. If anything came up she would face it head on with her friends on either side of her.

XXXX

I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. I had posted another fic called Fate you can check it out.


	14. Park

A/N: I decicded that I needed to continue this story. I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

"KIM! Wake up." Jason shouted from his bedroom across the hall. He loved that Kim lived with him. He could torment her all the time. He knew that she wanted to see in but everyone was going to the park to have picnic.

"JASON! I am warning you one time only. I am not getting up at 5 am. We are not going to the park until 12pm!! Go back to sleep or go down to the basement." Kim was so mad when she discovered that it was only 5. She knew that Jason was excited that she was staying here. He just needed to calm down.

"Kim we are going to be late if you stay in the bed." He knew that she had picked out her outfit for today but he was having too much fun messing with her.

"No we are not. Go to bed!" She flipped the gold pillow over her head. Since her things had not arrived yet she had to borrow a pillow from Jason. It was actually weird to see Jason's room in Gold. When they were younger it was always red even before he was a Power Ranger. She wondered where all his red stuff is. Knowing his parents it was in the attic. They knew that their son would want it one day when he was in an apartment. He was crazy like that. She just couldn't wait till her pink stuff got here.

"NO!" Jason walked from his bed into the hall and turned the knob on Kim's bedroom door. He opened the door and received a gold pillow in the face. Kim had known that Jason would come in here so she was ready with the pillow.

"Jason, I thought I told you to go back to sleep. I will get up in a few hours."

"Kim, it is your first day here and you can't sleep it away. My parents have been gone for an hour now." His parents had left this morning for a vacation in Utah. Jason told his parents that he did not want to go since Kim was here. They knew that he wanted to stay so they had planned for that. They knew Jason saw Kim as his little sister. They also consider Kim a younger daughter. When they were little, they were together all the time. They were either at Kim's house or here. They had planned for Jason not to go. They told him to have fun and not to torture Kim too much. They knew that Kim and Jason would get along very well. They had talked to Kim's mom about her staying here and she said that it was okay with her. Jason's mom and Kim's mom had been best friends since they were little. They had planned for their kids to be best friends. They had also thought that Kim and Jason would date eventually but then Trini and Tommy had come along. They were happy for their children. They had picked great people to be around.

"I am not going to sleep the day away. I just want a few more hours to sleep. I am tired. Go back to your room and I will get up in a few hours."

"Okay Kim. I will see you in a few hours." Jason said as he stepped back into the hall. He closed her door and smiled. It was great having his lil sis back.

XXXX

Kim had got up a few hours later like she promised. She had helped Jason pack food and drinks for this afternoon. She was nervous because she didn't really know Tanya that well. Jason said that she would be fine. He was a guy so everything would be fine. She just sighed and went back to packing. She loved the park for several reasons but there was one that was above all others. It was the place where she had her first kiss with Tommy. They were by the lake. It was located on the south side of the park. She knew that all the rangers loved the park. The only problem with the park was that they were always attacked there. It never fails that they are attacked there. She knew that there was a big chance of that today. She was almost kind of hoping for that so that she can try out her new powers.

"Kim, quit daydreaming about Tommy. We need to go or Tommy will beat us there and we will never hear the end of it." Jason said. He was trying not to laugh. He knew that Kim loved the park more than most. It seemed every special moment with Tommy was at the park. Maybe they should have rethought the park. The Machine Empire would have Tommy and Kim in the park together. It was a battle waiting to happen.

"I was not daydreaming about Tommy. I was thinking about the park." Kim huffed. She had stuff all that she could in the basket.

"Okay the park leads to Tommy. I just stop it before it went to Tommy." Jason said laughing.

"Whatever. We need to go. If Tommy does beat us there I will blame you. He would not say anything to me." Kim said trying not to laugh at Jason's expression. She knew that if Tommy did beat them then Jason would get it. He had given enough to Tommy over the years. It was finally his turn if she had anything to say about it.

"Let's go. I think that we still have time." Jason said looking at his watch.

"Okay Jason. It is your turn to drive." Kim said cheeky.

"Lead the way pinky." Jason followed her out of the house and locked the front door. He went the driver side of his red and gold truck. He knew that Kim's car should be back later today but he did not tell her that. He wanted to surprise her with it. He knew that Tommy had stored it for her while she was in Florida. She thought that her mom had sold it but Tommy had convinced her mom not to and to tell Kim that she had. He couldn't wait to see her face. He was ready for the day.

"Jason, why in the world did you go this way? It is not the right way."

"Man, I was thinking and I made the wrong turn. I blame you for this one. We cannot let Tommy beat us there."

"Calm down. It would not be the end of the world if Tommy gets there before you. You just will never live it down." She said laughing.

"I am not listening. Anyway we are here." Jason said as he noticed Tommy's Jeep pulling in beside his truck.

"You just barely beat him. You go Jason!" She was still laughing as she got out of the truck and went into Tommy's arms.

"Hey, beautiful. Be nice to Jason. He is not used to losing to me. Thank you for trying."

"WHAT? Kim you were trying to hold me so that Tommy could beat me?" Jason said. He had paused while unpacking to hear Tommy's comment. He was also in shock at his lil sis.

"Yes. I had talk to Tommy last night. He knew that you had been running a little late here recently so I just helped that along. It is okay Jase, because you still beat him." She said laughing. Tommy had his arms around her waist and he squeezed her when she finished talking. He knew that Jason was not mad only in shock. Kim had played a joke on him and he was not sure that he liked that.

"Come on guys everyone else is waiting." Tommy said. He knew that these two could go round and round on this issue.

"Okay but you are helping me carry all this stuff that Kim packed." Jason said as he threw a blanket at Tommy and Kim.

"That's fine. I'll get this side you take that side." Tommy said pointing at the passenger side of the bed of the truck. Kim shook her head at the boys and grabbed the blanket off the ground that Jason had thrown.

"Come on boys." She said as she ran to the others that were waiting. She was happy that she was here.

XXXX

_On the moon_

The Machine Empire had been watching the rangers at the park. King Mondo and his son Prince Gasket had formulated a plan of attack.

"Now is the perfect time to strike. They are not on guard." Prince Gasket said while he pounded his fist on the railing of the balcony of the palace.

"You are right Gasket. I also feel there has been a shift in power. I am not sure what it is. I also noticed that the Pink Ranger Kat is not there. So that means that one is missing so that they should be weak. Send the latest monster and COGS down there. This is perfect. We shall destroy those rangers this time." King Mondo said. He was tried of waiting. He wanted the rangers gone now. Since that Pink Ranger was gone now was the perfect time. He still didn't know who that other ranger who got back that Red ranger was. He was close to finding out who it was. He knew that she looked familiar but he was not sure where he had seen her at.

"You are correct as always Father. I will also go with them to destroy the rangers. We will win this time." Prince Gasket said. He was ready to be rid of these rangers.

"Go ahead Gasket. Do not fail me again."

"I will not Father." Prince Gasket as he left the palace for Earth. He was going to take care of the rangers once and for all.

XXXX

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. I will try and get the next chapter out by Monday!


	15. Picnic in the Park

A/N I don;t own anything. This is a short chapter but I needed it before I could go on. I hope that everyone likes it. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.

_Angel Grove Park_

"Hey here comes Jason, Kim, and Tommy." Adam pointed out. Rocky, Tanya, Billy, and he had been there about 10 minutes. They knew that Tommy would be late because he was well Tommy but Jason also being late was funny. Kim must have had a hand in this. They knew that she would try to make Jason later than Tommy so that Tommy would have bragging rights for at least a day.

"Yea it looks like Jason still beat Tommy though. I think that he found out the Kim was trying to help Tommy win." Rocky said. He was ready to eat. Jason and Kim were bringing the food since they knew that if Rocky brought it there would be none left.

"Are you nervous Tanya?" Billy asked. He saw that she was fidgeting a lot. He knew that meeting new team members was nerve racking.

"Yea, a little. I know that she is a great person and a great ranger. I am just hoping that she will like me." Tanya knew that she could like Kim. She had promised Kat that she would get to know Kim. She was trying to put the letter out of her mind. If everyone including Tommy then she could too.

"You will be fine. Kim will like you. She did not become class president for nothing." Billy stated.

"Wait, she is class president. How was that going to work if she did not come back?" Tanya asked. She did not know that Kim was the Class President.

"She had always planned on coming back before school started. She actually was against Tommy for that. They also were under a spell and hated each other. They had to literally stop and smell the roses." Adam said laughingly. He had heard Billy's comment about the race between Kim and Tommy for Class President. He remembered that week so well. He did not think that Kim and Tommy could be so mean to each other.

"Oh. How popular in school is Kim?" She wanted to know. She did not think that any of them were the most popular except for maybe now Kim.

"Well she is a cheerleader, class president, prom queen, president for many clubs, and several other things. She is outgoing but she will like you. She keeps her friends close. She will stand by you through anything." Rocky said. He knew that Kim could be a little intimidating when you first meet her. She was also loyal to all of her close friends and all of those close friends were Power Rangers.

"Thanks guys. I am sure that Kim and I will be fine. I am just nervous." Tanya said. She was trying to calm her nerves. Kim, Jason, and Tommy were coming now. They were only few steps away. She got up to help Kim and the guys with everything.

"Thanks Tanya. These guys are not good for anything." Kim said laughingly. She was trying to break the ice with Tanya. She was nervous about Tanya. The guys said that she was a great person. Jason said that she reminded him of Trini. Of course since Jason was in love with Trini that everyone reminded Jason of Trini.

"You're welcome, Kim. I agree that these guys are hopeless. I suggest keeping the food away from Rocky. We might not have enough for everyone."

"Too true but I made sure that Rocky has his own bowl in there. I am used to packing for Rocky." Kim said pointing to the basket that Tommy had set down. Rocky was standing beside Tommy waiting to open the basket. Tommy had to hold him back.

"Hey chill Rocko. Kim said that you have your own food in there. You will have to wait for Kim." Tommy said as he held back Rocky.

"Dude, I know which one is mine. She color coordinates everything. She always has. Mine is the one in the blue with the ape on it." Rocky said as he was pointing at the basket that Adam had walked over and opened. Everyone knew that Kim did coordinate everyone's food. She had started that when Zack had stole some of Kim's food one day after school. She went all crazy on him. He was hurting the rest of the day. Trini had made the suggestion that Kim put everyone's food in separate containers and color coded them.

"He's right Tommy. Give him his bowl so that he will not whine anymore. You know that I cannot stand his whining." Kim said as she and Tanya walked up to stand next to Adam. He was reaching in and giving Rocky his bowl so that he would be out of the way for everyone else to get their food. Adam handed Jason his red/gold bowl, Tanya her yellow bowl, Tommy his green/white/red bowl it also had a falcon on top, Kim her pink bowl that had a crane on it, Billy his blue bowl that had a wolf on it and got his own bowl that was green/black with a frog on it. He silently laughed at the frog. Only Kim would put the frog on his bowl.

"I see the laughter in your eyes Frog-boy." Kim said. She had grabbed her bowl and drink. It had taken her a while to find everyone a bowl to match. She knew that the hardest was Adam's but she wanted his two colors plus the frog.

"Yea. Thanks Kim. You knew that I was upset to be the frog until it was explained to me. You were the only one who did not snicker over the frog. I was so jealous of everyone else's spirit but you helped me with that. I had forgotten about all that."

"You are welcome Adam. I will always think of you as the Frog-man. Now let's eat. Ape man over there is done eating his own so we better get started on our own or he will get ours too." Kim said. She went to sit by Tommy and Tanya. She loved eating in the park with her friends.

"Hey guys if you're not going to finish yours just let me know." Rocky said.

"Ape man, look in the basket. I have a surprise for you." Kim said as she pointed to the basket. She knew that Rocky would love it.

"WOW! It is my favorite dessert. Thanks Kim. You are my favorite friend." Rocky said as he got out his really big piece of Pecan Pie.

"It is homemade Rocko. At least take two bits so that I know that you like it." Kim said as she hit Tommy for laughing. She knew that Rocky loved Pecan Pie. He had told her that often enough.

All of a sudden COGS descended on the park around them. Gasket was the last to be there. He wanted to destroy the rangers to make his father proud. The rangers and Billy all stood up. They all fell into fighting stances. Billy was the only one who did not. He knew that he needed to be back at the Power Chamber to help Zordon and Alpha.

"Hey guys I'm gone. I need to help Zordon and Alpha." Billy said before he teleported. Everyone knew that they needed Billy at the Power Chamber to help.

Tommy and the others were ready for this. Kim smiled at Tommy as he reached out to take her hand to ask her to dance. The fight was on!

XXXX

Okay the fight is the next chapter. I may try to wrap this up in a few more chapters I am not sure. Just let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	16. Fight in the Park

A/N I don't own anything. Here is part one of the fight. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I am not very good at painting a fight scene but I tried. Anyway onto the story.

The rangers had all spread out across the park. Billy, Alpha, and Zordon watched the fight on the viewing globe. Billy and Alpha had been running scans to make sure that there were no monsters anywhere else in Angel Grove. They did find Gasket watching the fight. They guessed that he had wanted to fight this one himself without the help of a monster. Billy was almost making sure that Kim as able to morph if and when she did. He knew that it should work but he wanted to make sure.

The rangers had formed teams. Rocky and Jason had formed one, Tanya and Adam and of course Tommy and Kim had formed the final one. Everyone was working together the best that they could except for Tommy and Kim. They were great. They knew how the other fought and when to step in or out. The others they were just trying to learn the other's moves. Jason and Rocky had taken to fighting at each others backs. They seem to fight better this way. Neither one of them flipped or did any of that fancy stuff that Kim and Adam did. They just took the direct approach and punched and kicked the daylights out of the Cogs. Jason and Rocky roundhouse kicked their way out a mess and started attacking another group Cogs. Tanya and Adam seem to fight better when they flipped around each other. They flipped and twisted and used the trees and benches around them. They had taken care of the group around them and went to take care of another group that was closing in on Jason and Rocky.

Gasket watched all of this and decided that he needed to up that ante. He sent more Cogs to descend on the rangers. He watched the Red Ranger and the girl that he was fighting with. Gasket knew that she looked familiar. He just could not place her then she did a move that jogged his memory.

Kim walked up to Tommy and took his hands in hers and let him throw her into the air. She twisted and flipped onto a group of Cogs. She stood up and just grinned at the fallen Cogs all around her. She flipped over Tommy's head to help him with a group of Cogs that had surround him. She did not know that her grin had sparked Gasket's memory. He knew where he had seen her at. She was the Pink Ranger in a different uniform that had broken through the brainwashing of the Red Ranger. His Father would like this turn of events. He left to go to the palace. He would be back later. He took what was left of the Cogs back with him. He needed to inform the King of the latest development.

Everyone was shocked that the Cogs left as quickly as they had shown up without a monster with them. They just shrugged and went back to the table and discovered that their picnic was destroyed. They began to gather up the remains of their picnic. They threw away the garbage and packed the blanket in the basket. They decided to go to the Youth Center to eat since they only one who had actually eaten was Rocky and he was hungry again after the fighting. Billy had teleported to the park to go with them to the Youth Center.

"Hey guys I am hungry. Let's eat." Rocky said as he got out his keys. Everyone laughed at him. Rocky was always hungry.

"Rocky, you are always hungry but since the rest of us did not eat. We can go to the Youth Center." Kim said. She knew that everyone had to be hungry.

"Yea we can go to the Youth Center. Ernie will have enough food to feed even Rocky." Adam said as he put his hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Very funny frog-man. I am not the only one who can put away food." Rocky said as he looked over to Tommy who had his arm around Kim's shoulders. He turned beet red at that comment.

"Hey now Ape man, leave fearless leader alone. He has to impress his girlfriend. She might not know his past offences and since the relationship is new we need to give them time." Jason said as he was trying to hold back his laughter. He smacked Tommy in the back. He knew that Tommy could not turn anymore deeper shade of red than he already was. Jason loved it. He knew that Kim would get him later when he least expected it. He would take it but he wanted his fun at Tommy.

"Jason, Adam, and Rocky please leave Tommy alone or I will personally kick your butts. And Jason I will call Trini and have her came back to help me kick your butt. So leave my boyfriend alone. He is very sensitive." Kim said as she also poked fun at Tommy. She knew that she could do it because she had saved Tommy the last time. He would come up with something to get back the guys though. She couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Okay, okay. I get it. It is pick on Tommy day. Anyway let's go eat. Who is riding with me?" Tommy asked. He knew that Kim would probably ride with him but he wasn't sure who else would.

"Well since I know that my lil sis is I guess that I need to go to chaperone you two." Jason huffed out. He was full out laughing now at Tommy and Kim's expressions.

"Come on guys. I think that Tommy has had enough." Tanya stepped in and said. She took Rocky's keys and started walking to the vehicles. She was driving Rocky's so that she did not get car sick. She knew how Rocky drives when he gets hungry. Billy, Rocky, and Adam followed her to Rocky's ride while Tommy, Kim, and Jason went to Tommy's Jeep. Jason tried to jump in the front seat but Kim pushed him to the back. She was stronger than she looked. Rocky claimed shotgun in his ride. Adam and Billy jumped in the back of Rocky's SUV. Jason made sure to lock up his truck as Billy did the same with his car. They pulled out and headed to the Youth Center.

XXXX

_On the Moon_

"Father, I know who the girl was that save that wretched Red Ranger. She is with the rangers now. She was fighting side by side with the Red Ranger. They are strong. Stronger than even I realized. They are the key to the Rangers undoing. I think that we should attack and separate them. They will not be as strong apart. We should divide and conquer. I do not know where the Pink Ranger is though. She did not show up in the park like I thought she would. She may be indisposed or something. We should gather our army for the final battle. It is now the time for attack, Father." Gasket said as he pounded his fist on the railing. He looked over at the Earth. He was ready to be done with the Rangers.

"Now, son we must wait until we are at full force. It is only then that we will be able to defeat those Rangers." King Mondo told his son. He summoned his guard and informed him to prepare his army. They would attack the Earth in two days starting with Angel Grove. Gasket was happy. He went to oversee the army to make sure that they were ready to defeat the Rangers. He had a smile on his face when he left the palace. The war was finally going to be over. They would win the last battle.

XXXX

Well what did everyone think. Please let me know. The next chapter should be up on Monday.


	17. Girl Bonding

A/N: Hey guys I finished this early so I decided to put it before Monday. I know I'm the best. lol anyway i hope that you like this chapter no fighting but lots of bonding. Thank you to all who review. Your comments make me want to update more often b/c I am excited to see what you think.

The team went to the Youth Center to eat and hang it out. They talked and explained things to both Tanya and Kim on stuff that they had missed. Ernie had brought the gang another round of smoothies. They stayed for another hour then decided that they better get home to their families. They also needed to get Jason and Billy's cars from the park. Kim had pulled Tanya aside to talk to her one on one.

"Tanya I was wondering if you like shopping?" Kim asked. She loved shopping but she just wasn't sure about Tanya.

"Yea, I loved it. Kat used to complain about all the shopping I do." Tanya said with a smile.

"This is great. Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow? I know that I need clothes for my senior year." Kim said as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Yes, I do. I love the mall. Are you sure that you can keep up with me? I am a power shopper." Tanya said. She was jumping up and down on the inside. Had she finally found a friend who loved to shop as much as she did?

"Tanya, I am totally a power shopper. Everyone said that I was the one who made sure that the mall stayed open its first year of business. The guys refuse to go with me because they end up carrying almost 75 bags." Kim said with a laugh.

"WOW! You may be even more of a shopper than me. I don't think that I have walked out with that many bags at once." Tanya said as Jason and Tommy walked back in to get them.

"What are you two girls talking about?" Tommy asked as he came to stand behind Kim.

"Shopping." Kim said with a smile.

"I am busy that day. Right Jason?" Tommy said as he grimaced. He hoped that Kim did not want him to but if so Jason and the rest of the guys would have to come as well.

"Yeah, we're busy. We have classes to teach all day." Jason said. He would add more to the story if necessary.

"Guys we did not say what day. Anyway that is fine. It will just be me and Tanya. You know girl bonding." Kim said as she laughed at Jason and Tommy's relief. She knew that shopping was torture for them. She just grinned at Tanya.

"Hey I guess I need to head outside if I want a ride back with Rocky and them. See ya tomorrow Kim." Tanya said as she turned to leave the Youth Center. She waved back to them when she reached the door. Kim, Jason, and Tommy all waved to her. They wanted to say goodbye to Ernie before they left.

"Hey Ernie we're gone. We should see you tomorrow." Tommy said as Ernie turned back to them. He was wiping down tables.

"Bye guys. Hey Jase, Tommy you going to teach class tomorrow?" Ernie asked as walked toward them. The only other ones in the Youth Center were Bulk and Skull. They were watching the tv in the corner.

"Yeah, the girls are going to the mall. Rocky, Adam, and Billy might join us too." Tommy said. He wanted to stay as far away from the mall that he possibly could.

"Oh, well Kim I hope that I see you and Tanya before the day is up. I know that the mall closes at 9 so I guess I will see you then. Ernie said between hoots of laughter from Tommy and Jason.

"Yes Ernie you will see Tanya and me sometime tomorrow. We need to go guys. Bye Ernie. Bye Bulk and Skull." Kim waved at Bulk and Skull on her way out. Jason and Tommy followed her out. They jumped into Tommy's Jeep and headed for the park to get Jason's truck.

XXXX

Kim woke up early and headed into Jason's room. She knew that he wasn't up yet since his music was not on full blast. She had an ice cold cup of water in her hand. It was for his cracks at Tommy and her yesterday. She went over to his bed and poured the water onto the sleeping Jason. She jumped back and watched as Jason jumped out of bed and try to shake as much of the ice and water off of him. She was laughing so hard that her sides hurt. He just looked at her and made a fist. She just smiled and made her way back to her bedroom to get dressed and ready to pick up Tanya at her house. She had already asked Jason if she could borrow his truck. She knew that she would have to get a new car. She just wanted Tommy to go with her when she picked it out.

"Just for that Kimberly Ann Hart you are not getting your surprise that I have for you." Jason yelled from his bedroom. She had just slipped on her pink flip-flops when he said that. She opened her door and there stood a wet Gold Ranger. She just grinned at him and offered her hand as a peace treaty. Jason just looked at her hand. He knew that if he did not take her hand then it would be war. He would love to be in war with her but he knew that she would win. He took her hand.

"Fine truce but Kim it means truce." Jason warned.

"Yes it does unless you do something to warrant that again. Anyway what about my surprise? Can I have it now?" She begged. She knew Jason would give her, her surprise if she begged.

"Yes you can have your surprise just let me change. At this rate Tommy will get here before I am dressed." He said with a smile. He turned back to his room and shut the door. Kim went to grab her purse that was beside her bed. She turned to look at herself in the mirror that was beside her bed. She had a pink top and jeans on. She thought that she looked good enough to go to the mall. She heard Jason's laughter behind her. She turned to look at her big bro. He was in a gold tank top with black karate pants. He grabbed her hand as he tossed his bag strap on his shoulder.

"Come and see what I have for you. You can also thank Tommy as well." Jason said as he stepped out his door. He turned to watch her face. She just stood there. She did not know what to say. Then she let out a scream and ran to her car.

"How in the world? I thought mom sold it." Kim said, her eyes never leaving the car just incase it disappear. She started jumping up and down as Tommy pulled into the driveway.

"Jase, you think she likes her gift?" Tommy said with a laugh as he got out of his Jeep.

"I think that she likes it. Do you still need my truck lil sis?" Jason asked.

"No. I will take my beautiful car. Thank you guys. You are the best. I love both of you." She said as she hugged both of them. She lingered on Tommy for a while. She heard his whisper of 'Good Morning Beautiful'. He knew that she loved that song for that very reason.

"Come on lover boy. We have a class to teach. We are also meeting Rocky, Adam, and Billy at the Youth Center. You can see her later." Jason as he got the evil eye from Kim. She kissed Tommy goodbye and hit Jason in the shoulder for good measure. She watched them pull out as she got into her car. She went the opposite way from them. She first had to pick Tanya up then they were off to the mall.

XXXX

"What do you think about this top?" Kim asked Tanya. It was pink and white. She smiled a little at the white and pink. She loved the two colors together.

"I loved it. It looks great on you. What do you think about these pants?" Tanya asked as she too came out of the dressing room.

"Oh, they look good. I like the butterfly going down the leg." Kim said. She took one final look in the mirror and headed back into her dressing room as Tanya did the same. They had been to almost every clothing store in the mall. After this one they had agreed it was time to eat. They had been since the mall opened at 10. It was now 1 in the afternoon.

"Are you going to get those pants? I really did like them on you. Maybe we can find a top to match." Kim said as she came back out of the dressing room with her clothes back on.

"Yes I am. I think I saw the perfect top for them in Macy's. We can go there after we eat." Tanya said as she too came out of the dressing room with her clothes back on. They both went up to the counter to pay for the clothes that they had tried on. After that the girls headed back to the food court. They both wanted something different. Kim wanted Chinese and Tanya wanted pizza. They each got in line and got their food. They finally found a table near Macy's. They sat there and talked about the guys. Kim found out that Tanya really likes Adam. She told Tanya just to go for it and ask him out. She was pretty sure that Adam liked Tanya as well. They both talked about their different experiences as rangers. They made sure that they were talking in hushed tones and that nobody was close enough to hear them. Tanya had asked Kim about being an Original. Kim told her that it was scary and awesome at the same time. She told her that she had to learn by trial and error as had the other Originals. She told her of when she first met Tommy.

"He was fighting against Jason. They were evenly matched. I was cheering for Jason but I wanted to get to know Tommy as well." Kim told her. She also told her about Tommy's Green Ranger days. Tanya was shocked about how far Tommy had come. She would have never guessed that he once doubted himself in battle. She had never seen this side of Tommy. The only ones who had were Kim, Jason, and Billy. They knew first hand that Tommy had a long journey from the Green Ranger to the Red Ranger. They also talked about when Kim left and Tanya came in. Kim was a little jealous of all the battles she had missed. She knew that if given the chance again she would still go to Florida. They sat there and talked for another hour then got up and finished their shopping. They decided to call it quits when they had made a trip outside to put their bags in the car and found that they had no more room for anymore bags. They laughed and just got in the car. They dropped off their bags at their houses and headed to the Youth Center where the guys were teaching a class.

XXXX

"How many bags do you think Tanya and Kim have? I am betting on a hundred." Rocky said.

"No I think that they only got fifty. We were not there to carry their bags." Adam said. He missed Tanya today. He knew that Kim and Tanya needed some girl bonding though.

"We only got twenty a piece guys. Some of them were bigger bags." Kim said as she came to stand behind Rocky. She laughed as he jumped when she spoke up.

"Kim, don't scare me like that. Seriously I could have hurt you." Rocky said as everyone around him starting laughing.

"Rocko, you wouldn't dare hurt her unless you wanted a death wish. She would lay into you and would come out the winner." Adam said through gasps of breath. He was still laughing when Jason and Tommy walked up a few minutes later. They had just finished with their last class. Billy was taking their class so that he could do karate better. He was sweating more than Jason and Tommy combined.

"Billy did Jase and Tommy dump water on you? You are dripping with sweat." Kim said as she went to stand by Tommy.

"No apparently the class was very exhilarating. I think that I am advancing well to only attend class once a week." Billy responded.

"Okay Billy whatever you say and yes you are getting better." Kim said. She had watched Billy go into confidence after taking a year of Tommy and Jason's class.

"Girls, how did you shopping go? I hope that you handled your bags." Jason teased. He knew that Kim could handle all her bags no matter how many she got. He would never know how she did it.

"Yes we did. Kim is even more of a shopper than me. I thought that I would never say that about anyone else. She is very much a power shopper." Tanya said. She was tired after shopping with Kim. She knew what the guys were talking about. Kim could shop till she dropped. She was glad that she had this time with Kim. She also loved all the new clothes that she bought. Kim had great fashion sense.

"Now you see why we chose to stay here." Rocky said. He looked over at Kim and smiled. He knew that Kim would get a kick out of his comments. She took pride in her shopping.

"Rocky, keep it up and you are coming with me the next time I go." Kim said with a sweet smile. Tommy told her to knock it off. They got a round of smoothies from Ernie and talked for an hour. They saw that Ernie was cleaning up so they decided to head home. They had talked about trying the park again since they would start school in a few days. They wanted to enjoy what was left of their summer as they possibly could. They didn't realize that King Mondo and Gasket were also making plans. They were planning on attacking tomorrow. They would wait until the time was right. Since it was the last battle, it had to be perfect.

XXXX

I hoped that everyone loved this chapter. I think that it might wrap up in a few more chapters. I am also thinking of taking it into turbo. I am not sure yet. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. The next should be up on Monday or Tuesday.


	18. Gold Ranger Powers and Gasket

A/N Okay here is the new chapter. Don't worry I still at least two more to go. I tried to paint the battle the best that I could.

The gang showed up at the park a few minutes till 12. Everyone made it on time including Tommy. They had found a place to eat. They unpacked the basket and spread the blanket out on the ground. They finished their food and began a game of volleyball. The sand court was beside their picnic spot. The sky turned black and hundreds of COGS descended on the park with Gasket heading the army. Also with him were several past monsters. They all looked to each other and smiled. They watched Billy wave and teleport back to the Power Chamber. Tommy took a step forward and shouted…

"It's MORPHING TIME!"

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink!" Kim said with a smile on her face.

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow!" Tanya said.

"Zeo Ranger Three: Blue!" Rocky said.

"Zeo Ranger Four: Green!" Adam said.

"Zeo Ranger Five: Red!" Tommy shouted.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason said. He realized that his powers were weaker than the last time he had morphed. He hoped that his powers would last for this battle at least.

"Your time is up Rangers! I will win. You can not defeat me this time." Gasket shouted as he watched as the Cogs attacked the rangers.

"You will never win Gasket!" Tommy shouted as he took down another Cog. The rangers each fought individually. They flipped, twisted, and ran around each other. They each did what they did best. The six rangers paired off to handle some of the monsters that had started attacking. Kim and Tanya, Jason and Tommy, and the last group was Rocky and Adam. Kim and Tanya became Pink and Yellow streaks moving in sync with each other. They flipped and did fancy foot work to keep the monster and COGS at bay. Jason and Tommy punched and kicked their way through the madness of monsters and COGS. They went Gung Ho on the COGS and monsters. Since they had fought together so long they did not even look past whatever they were punching or kicking. They knew where the other one was at all times. Tommy also knew that Jason's powers were failing. The same thing had happened to him when his Green Ranger Powers were failing. Rocky and Adam were a combination between the girls and Jason and Tommy. Adam did the fancy flips and footwork while Rocky powered through monsters and COGS.

XXXX

_In the Power Chamber_

"Zordon, I am not sure that Jason's power will hold up. The powers are ripping him apart. Do you want me to contact Trey?" Billy asked as he ran a series of tests. He wanted to be sure before he called Trey in.

"Yes, Billy. Please contact Trey. He can be on hand when we need him. I will let Jason continue fighting for right now. They need him now." Zordon stated. He watched the fight from the viewing globe. He was concerned that Jason's body would not be able to handle the Gold Ranger Powers any longer.

"Ayi ya ya! Zordon I have contacted Trey and he should be on his way in no time." Alpha said. He was also monitoring Jason's condition. He was worried that Jason would not make before Trey showed up.

XXXX

"Jason, are you alright?" Tommy asked. He knew that it was getting hard for Jason to hold onto the Powers. The powers wanted to separate into three ways. Trey would need to take the power back soon if Jason was to survive. Tommy also saw the Gold Ranger suit go from a solid suit to gold ribbons flowing around Jason's body.

"I'm fine Tommy. I can handle this." Jason stated. He was not leaving them hanging. He would fight until he couldn't fight anymore. He was forcing the powers to stay together.

"Jason, just be careful." Tommy said as he punched another Cog out of the way.

"I remember telling you the same thing once upon a time. I don't think that you listen then so why should I?" Jason asked. He was joking with Tommy. He knew that Tommy was careful every time he morphed as the Green Ranger.

"Just be careful." Tommy said with a sigh. He knew that Jason would fight until he couldn't anymore. Tommy knew that if the time came when Jason was too weak to fight he would teleport Jason himself. He was leader and he would try that liberty. Jason would not like it but he just would have to deal.

Gasket looked at rangers as they took out half of his army. He joined the fight. He attacked the Pink Ranger first. She flipped and kicked around him. She was a better fighter than he would have ever guessed. She was quick as she got in several punches and kicks. He almost got a punch in but just as he was swinging forward the Red Ranger grabbed his fist and flipped him back.

"Thanks. You are my hero." Kim said. She was smiling inside her helmet. She acted like she was a damsel in distress and started fanning herself while laughing at Tommy's expresion. He was all business until he spoke up.

"You are most welcome, my dear. Would you like to dance?" Tommy asked. He extended his hand to Kim. She took it and they begin to dance in one accord. The other rangers paired up again. This time though the teams were Rocky and Tanya and Adam and Jason. They all finished off the remaining monsters and went to business on the COGS.

XXXX

_On the Moon_

King Mondo watched his son and heir battle with the rangers. He noticed that all of his past monsters were once again defeated by the ranges. He was concerned about his son joining the battle though. He gathered more COGS and went to Earth himself. He would watch this center stage.

XXXX

Jason was barely holding it together. He knew that Trey was here. He could feel him. He would fight a little bit longer. He looked back to check on the love birds. They were still fighting together. Jason always loved to watch them fight together. Their style was like watching a dance. They danced in and out of holds. Tommy threw Kim into the air as soon as she touched the ground she twisted into a round off flip while Tommy came up behind her and kicked around her. Jason smiled as they continued to fight. He finished off the nearest Cog. He charged into the awaiting group of COGS. Tanya and Rocky had made their way around to Gasket. He started off by punching Tanya and knocking her back then Rocky charged forward and got in a kick. He was then knocked to his knees. Tanya and Rocky then attacked together. They punched and kicked together. They got in a few good licks before they were knocked back. Gasket moved away from them as he sent forth a new group of COGS to them. Jason and Adam were taken by surprise by Gasket coming up behind them. They were not ready but they recovered fast. They also got in a couple of lucky hits before Gasket knocked them back as well. He retreated a little and watched the COGS attack the rangers. He felt that the Gold Ranger was getting weaker. He knew that that was the weak link in the rangers. He went after him like Zedd went after Tommy. Gasket did not know that his Father had arrived. King Mondo stood in the background and watched his son go for the Gold Ranger. He watched his son and the Gold Ranger fight. The other rangers could not get to the fight. The Gold Ranger and his son continued to fight. He knew that the Gold Rangers powers were failing. He sensed that that fool Trey was here on Earth. He hoped that Trey would come out of hiding. He wanted to defeat Trey himself.

XXXX

_Power Chamber_

"Zordon, Jason is getting weaker. Should we call him in here?" Billy asked. He was getting nervous about Jason being Gold Ranger for much longer. The Powers were going down fast. Trey had arrived only 10 minutes after they had called for him.

"No, Billy. Jason should know his limit. We will let him fight a little bit longer." Zordon said. He knew the Gold Ranger was trying to end the fight. He was going after Gasket with so much power that he was maintaining a healthy power source.

"Okay. I will wait till Jason calls." Billy said. He watched Alpha run from one control panel to another.

XXXX

Gasket was going down fast. He did not think that the Gold Ranger would be this strong. He was not able to hang on anymore. Jason delivered one last punch and finally defeated Gasket. He went down and could not get back up. The Gold Ranger had defeated him. Gasket then fell into little pieces because Jason had with that last punch hit the self destruct button. The rangers heard King Mondo shout through the trees. They had defeated Gasket but now they had to deal with the King himself. He had more COGS with him. The rangers continued to fight but Jason just could not hold on any longer. He passed out just when Trey showed up. Trey took back his powers and then combined them back into one because he was 100% once again. Billy, teleported Jason's form to the Power Chamber. Since Gasket was defeated King Mondo ran into the battle. He would make sure his son's death would not been in vain. He would start with that Pink Ranger. She would be the first to go because her and that Red Ranger were too strong together.

XXXX

Well, what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I think that I am going to stop at Chapter 20 and make a sequel with Turbo if anyone wants that. Just let me know.


	19. King Mondo's last stand

A/N I don't own anything. I am going to write the sequel to this. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

Zordon, Alpha, and Billy were watching the fight unfold. Billy walked over to Jason's sleeping form. He waved several objects over Jason's body. He was also running tests on his vitals. Billy was worried that Jason had not awakened yet. His vitals were good as far as Billy could tell. He knew that Jason had fought hard and maybe went too far but he defeated Gasket. Billy knew one person who could possibly help. He checked their surroundings and contacted them. They answered and said that they could come. Billy went to the control panel and pushed two buttons. A streak of Yellow landed in the Power Chamber.

XXXX

Tommy was worried about Jason but he looked back to his teammates and gained extra strength. His glance rested on Kim. She gave him a thumbs up and he knew that she was smiling behind her helmet. He turned back to face Mondo and the remaining Machine Empire he knew that the rangers had came up behind him. He could feel Kim beside him in her place. Trey now in the Gold Ranger suit had joined the rangers. He was ready to fight with the rangers once again.

"Are you ready for this Mondo?" Tommy shouted. He knew that they were ready for this.

"You will be defeated Red Ranger. My son's death will be avenged." King Mondo shouted back. He had gathered his army and gave them the signal to attack. The COGS and some monsters that Mondo had called up attacked the Power Rangers.

"Okay guys pair off. Let's do this." Tommy said to the Rangers. He looked to Kim as Tanya paired with Adam and Rocky paired with Trey. Kim slipped into her fighting stance beside him. Mondo had tried to get Kim but she slipped out of his grip. The Red Ranger as charged toward him to rescue her but Mondo turned to another set of rangers. They fought side by side destroying COGS and monsters alike. All the rangers punched and kicked their way through the mass. Adam and Tanya flipped in and out as Trey and Rocky punched and roundhouse kicked their way around. They had made it half way through the mess that was of COGS. Mondo decided to up the ante and made his monster grow. Tommy knew it was time to call in the Zords. The Rangers called their zords and jumped into the cockpits.

"Oh, wait cool, nice stereo!" Kim said since this was the first time she had been in her Zeo zord.

"Kim, that was a special present just for you." Billy said through the communicator. She heard everyone else laughing in her communicator.

"Hey wait! Why does the new girl get the stereo in the zord?" Rocky asked. He was mad that he did not get a stereo.

"First off Kim has had more zords than you and second she has always had a stereo in hers." Tommy told Rocky. He knew that Billy had installed the stereo. He had actually helped with some of the installation.

"Fine. Kim can have all the cool stuff for her zord. Whatever." Rocky huffed out. He wasn't really mad. He just wanted Kim to feel bad. He was really was happy that Kim was back.

"Aw, Rocky I will make you are really big piece of pecan pie later." Kim told him. She was smiling the whole time.

"That will work Kim. And I am so happy that you are back with us." Rocky said with a smile.

"Okay if everything is solved between you two girls we have a bigger problem to deal with." Adam said with a laughed. He knew that Rocky would catch the part where he called him a girl but that was the best part.

"Hey!" Rocky yelled. He would deal with Adam later.

"Let's bring 'em together." Tommy said cutting of the fight that would in sue if they were left any longer.

"Right!" The other rangers said. The zords came together to make the mega zord. Trey also joined the formation with his own zord.

"You will never win Rangers!" Mondo told the Rangers as he watched three of his monsters attack the mega zord.

XXXX

_Power Chamber_

"Jason, wake up." The one in yellow said. Billy watched in awe as Jason finally came to with the gentle instance from a loved one. Billy knew that this was the only way to wake Jason up.

"Trini! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be across the Atlantic Ocean?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Billy called and said that you were badly hurt. He asked me to come. I said yes. I care about you way too much to let you slip away from me." Trini explained as she grabbed Jason's hand. She was happy that she had come.

"Thanks Billy. Trini, thank you for being here." Jason said as he tried to sit up. Alpha and Billy had placed him on a portable exam table. The last person that had been on it was Kim.

"You are welcome Jason. I am just happy that you are awake." Billy stated. He turned to give Jason and Trini some private time. He had known since they were little that Jason and Trini had like each other. He also approved of them. They were as perfect of a couple as Kim and Tommy were. They just needed a little nudge. He knew that Kim would be proud of him for thinking to bring in Trini. He turned to the viewing globe. He watched the battle rage on. He was glad that Kim liked the stereo. He had asked Zordon if he could put that in there and he had said yes. He watched as one by one the past monsters were defeated. He wondered how much more Mondo would throw at the Rangers.

XXXX

"That was the last monster." Kim said. She wanted this to be over.

"Yes, it was but look at Mondo." Tommy said as he pointed at a rapidly growing King Mondo.

"Now, I am taking this to another level. Time to end it." Mondo stated as he stepped forward to fight the mega zord.

The mega zord and Mondo danced around each other. They kicked at one another and punched. Each taking hits and delivering them. The mega zord was also rapidly losing power. It fell countless times only to get back up. Mondo took advantage of one of these falls and got in a well placed kick. Billy and Alpha ran around the Power Chamber trying to get the power back into the mega zord. Billy was looking for the leak while Alpha was pumping as much power into the mega zord as it could take.

"Billy we need more power. We are leaking more power than we are taking in." Tommy said through the communicator.

"I am working on it Tommy. Tell Adam to push his sequence of numbers. I think that it may help locate the leak until then keep fighting." Billy instructed.

"Will do." Tommy said as he motioned for Adam to do as Billy instructed. After Adam hit the sequence, Billy found the leak. He cut off that section and set the mega zord to auto fix. He watched the power gauge go back up as the mega zord delivered a combo punch kick to Mondo. He went down and Tommy called upon the mega sword. The Rangers motioned for the downward arc of the sword's journey. The sword followed suit and the Rangers watched as King Mondo was no more. He exploded into millions of pieces. The remaining COGS disappeared as well. The Machine Empire had finally fallen. Kim watched in shock as she realized that the Power Rangers had finally defeated the enemy. She wanted to celebrate this occasion.

XXXX

_On the Moon_

Zedd and Rita had watched the rangers defeat their hated enemy. They had moved back into the Lunar Palace and threw out the last of the Machine Empire. They celebrated and began redecorating the palace back to its former glory. Now they could begin their work again to defeat the Power Rangers.

XXXX

The rangers returned to the Power Chamber. They saw Trini and Jason huddled in the corner talking. Billy informed the rangers that Machine Empire was indeed gone and that Zedd and Rita moved back into the Lunar Palace. They knew that they would need to fight again but they knew that it wouldn't be today. Today they were celebrating.

XXXX

Well one chapter left! Please let me know how i did on this chapter. I should the next chapter up on Monday and maybe the first chapter in the sequel who knows.


	20. Friends

A/N: I don't own anything. Wish that I did.

The Rangers went to the Youth Center to celebrate. All of Angel Grove was celebrating the defeat of the Machine Empire. Zack, Aisha, and Kat had come back to Angel Grove to celebrate the victory. They were all laughing and talking when the mayor came on the tv that was on behind their heads.

"On behalf of the citizens, I would like to thank that Power Rangers. You have once again protected the Earth." The mayor continued talking about the Rangers past battles. The gang all looked to each other and smiled. They knew each and every battle that was fought and won. Billy had informed them that Zedd and Rita had moved back into the Lunar Palace. They would worry about them later but right now they would enjoy the freedom that they had. They each knew that a new threat would come up but they were ready. The after all were the Power Rangers.

XXXX

"Alpha have you check on the Pirate Diatox?" We need to know where she is. I am sure that she will make Earth her next stop." Zordon said as he watched Alpha 5 ran around the Power Chamber.

"Yes I have Zordon. She is on her way and her wedding is in a few weeks. She will need hostages for her future husband." Alpha said. He was worried that she would try to use old Rangers but he would monitor the situation. He would let the Rangers enjoy their well earned time off. He would inform them tomorrow.

"This is bad news. She will try to get former rangers. I fear for them. Also Alpha did you check the new powers? Are you sure that the Zeo crystal can take this increase in power?" Zordon asked. He knew that with Diatox on the scene again the Rangers would need an upgrade of power.

"Yes the Zeo crystal can handle it. I had Billy check the crystal again. He said the Turbo powers would not endanger the crystal. Do you think that they will need the power increase?" Alpha asked. He was worried about Diatox coming.

"Yes, Alpha. They will need the additional power. The rangers are really to shift into turbo." Zordon said as he watched Alpha punched buttons on the control panel to reveal a door at the back. Smoke poured out of the door to reveal a station the the rangers would use to upgrade their powers. He would call them in tomorrow for that. They would need to be prepared.

XXXX

"Rocky, are you ready for the match in three days? I know that Tommy and I are." Adam said as he watched the girls get up to go to the bathroom.

"Yea, I am ready. Are we practicing later? I know that Kim wanted to watch and point out what Tommy was doing wrong." Rocky said laughing. He knew that Tommy would take offense to his comment.

"Hey! Kim told me that she was going to take care of you for something. I am not sure what though." Tommy said trying to hold back his laughter. He saw that the girls were on their way back from the bathroom. He would never understand why girls always went to the bathroom in groups.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" Kim asked as she sat down next to Tommy. She leaned into side and smiled at Trini and Jason. They had finally realized that they loved each. She was happy for her friends now if only Rocky and Aisha would tell their feelings.

"Rocky is scared of you watching us practice later. He thinks that you will want to take his place and he wold have to sit on the sidelines." Adam chimed in. He was laughing at Rocky's expresion. He knew that Rocky would be thinking about how to get them back.

"Knock it off. Kim you can watch us. I just don't want you to be mad when I kick your boyfriend's butt. I mean I have gotten better since the last time you watched us." Rocky said while everyone at the table busted out laughing. He joined them knowing that he would never beat Tommy because if he did Kim would come after him like it was the end of the world.

All the rangers continue to talk and laugh. They were ready for the charity match to watch Adam, Tommy, and Rocky fight. The guys had also asked Jason to be a backup incase Kim went pyscho on Rocky before they fought. They knew that their time as Power Rangers was not over but they would think about that tommorrow.

XXXX

Okay so how did everyone like the story. This is the last chapter but I am working on the sequel. I hope that everyone liked this story enough to read the sequel. I should have the first chapter up tomorrow. Please let me know what you thought about this story.


End file.
